How to Change the World
by God of Physics
Summary: A combination of the TV series, Book series, and Fanfiction ideas by other Authors. Its gonna be epic. ENJOY!
1. A Meeting

Brandon, a slender boy of the age of 12 about 5 ft. with short black hair, reviews the map that his mother gave him to his supposed homeland Berk. He is slightly(Completely) confused as to the directions as to how to get there. His mother gave him a map OF Berk not TO Berk. The OF and TO makes a big difference he muses. AH well at least he is almost there thanks to Trader Johann's monthly journey around the Archipelago. After a few days of being seasick he finally regained control to speak with Trader Johann and his daughter Kevena and thanks them for taking him to his godparent's place.

Brandon also looks at the strange statue of a Chinese dragon as long as his arm. It has a metallic silvery sheen to it. When his mother left to look for his Aunt Valka after receiving a letter from Chief Stoick of the Hairy Hooligans, she told him under no means necessary to sell it. He never did though in the past two months searching a way to Berk he was tempted to throw it into the ocean, a reminder of the hellish journey he had to he keeps it wondering what its uses were. His mother was never one to waste space with useless items, so it must be important.

Shaken out of his thoughts by Kevena, he notices the island. He goes back to his room to grab two bags one small and the other slings the small one around his waist and hefts the large one onto his back and prepares for land.

Trader Johann and Kevena work together flawlessly with Johann steering the boat into port and Kevena setting up the wares. A large horn announces the return of Trader Johann and a large gathering of people appear with a tall and buff looking redhead with a Viking helmet on the head and noticeably dwarfed boy by his side.

As the ship pulls in, Brandon calls out saying," I wish to speak with Stoick the Vast." Of course there being a crowd of anxious vikings for supplies, simply shove past the walkway and causes Brandon to almost fall in the water. The boat is overcrowded and Trader Johann is in his element regaling people with tales and selling his wares. Not that Brandon believed most of his tales. However, he also thinks of the what ifs.

He notices that the small boy is still on the docks unable to move. He asks the boy, " Do you know where Chief Stoick is?" The boy points to the boat and says,"Over there."

"Figures.'

"Why do you need to speak to him?"

"I need to speak to him about and arrangement between his wife and my mom."

"My mom's dead."

Brandon is shocked to realize that he was speaking to the chief's son. Feeling rather blindsided, he returns the favor."I rather think that makes you my Godcousin. Not entirely sure if thats how it works."

The short brown haired boy is shocked. After a moment replie," Does that mean your mom is Amy? as in the one that fought alongside my mom Valka in the battles with the Berserkers before Oswald the Agreeable took charge?"

"Yes."

Brandon feels that he should ask the boy a question or two.

"How old are you and whats your name?"

"Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III. and I'm 12 years old."

At this point, Stoick the Vast steps in between them sporting a rather large sack of shiny objects, and loudly shouts," WHO CALLED ME?"

"I did."

"Scrawny, aren't you?What do you need?"

"You're my godfathere apparently."

"Like I-"Stoick is stunned at the words he just said. Stoick doesn't like being stunned and yells,"LIAR."

"My mother is Amy Feng from China and her great grandpa was kidnapped in a raid and brought here, eventually brought his freedom and married here. She was best friends with Valka and fought together with her in numerous battles. Do you need more proof?"

Brandon tends to zone out when talking and lecturing and when he turns around he sees no one aside from the Vikings on the boat and Johann.

Brandon's Thoughts:How does he move so fast. Where's Hiccup? I hate finding directions. I'm going to have to ask around. Shit is it really that hard to accept that your wife's best friend who made you the godparents of her son is off elsewhere while the...That's actually pretty hard to take in. Eh, whatever. Now who to ask. Over there, a group of teenagers.

Brandon walks over to the group going back to the village and asks the apparent leader of the group. There are a pair of twins who are now on the ground scuffling, a black haired boy with a posture which indicates a egoistical idiot, a nervous shifty slightly chubby boy, and the head of the group a blonde, slender girl with confidence.

"So, do you know where the chief's house is?"

"Over there," the black haired boy cuts in.

"Sorry what was your name?"

"Snotlout, Snotlout heir to the tribe."

Brandon's Thoughts:Great an overenthusiastic idipt.

The nervous blonde boy cuts in saying," actually Hiccup is."

"SHUT UP, FISHLEGS."

Great idiotic and least Brandon knows two of the groups names now.

"Over where."

"Over there."

Brandon switches his focus back to the apparent leader of the group: the blonde girl. "Whats your name?"

"Astrid Hofferson. Shieldmaiden of Berk."

"Where is the Chief's house?"

"Next to that big entrance to the Great Mead Hall."

"Thank you."

As Brandon turns to leave, Snotlout tries to ask,"What do you want with the Chief of Berk?"

"He is my supposed godfather."

"Not another weakling in line for the Chieftain's place."

"Excuse me."

"Yeah I just called you a weakling cause you're skinny like Hiccup."

"You just insulted someone you just met?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that."

"No. Just thinking of how my masters would react to that masterpiece of stupidity."

The twins on the floor shout,"OOOHH."

"Once again, Thank you for the directions," and Brandon begins the long hike up.

Stoick is grabbing all the furniture and blockading all the windows and doors up. Hiccup is helping him and asking,"Why are we doing this?"

"Because his mother betrayed your mom!"

"How?"

"She wasn't there"

"Why?"

"Off playing in the world."

"Now she wasn't."

"Hic-."Stoick is flabbergasted to see the person to keep out inside."How...How?"

"You forgot the back door. My mother was looking for new weapons and medicines. In short a expedition, but you would know that if you actuall heard the discussion between Valka and my mother."

"GET-"

"JUST FUCKING LISTEN! Sheesh. Anyway my mother is now in a expedition looking for your wife and she invoked the subclause of a subclause of a subclause that you would basically have to babysit me. Of course period unknown. So please take good care of me."

"Your mother is looking for my wife?"

"Yes."

Stoick says,"I'm sorry." Hugs and nearly kills Brandon.

"Whats your name?"

"Brandon Bao Tang Zhang Leong, Son of Amy Chai Feng Zhang"

"Why the different surnames?"

"Father was missing and my mom wanted to honor him."

"Who did she marry?"

"Some guy here."

"OK"

Stoick looks around to Hiccup and says,"meet your godcousin 'll be bunking with you."

"yay"

Brandon understands the less than enthusiastic reply. Hoping to smooth the ice says, "I hope to be good friends with you."

Hiccup looks at him unbelieving, then says," Ok."Mutters,"until you know what a complete and utter failure I am."

Brandon is about to say something when-

"DRAGON RAID!"


	2. Intro to the Little Town of Berk

"This is Berk," Hiccup says as he runs to the forge.

"It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery."

Brandon replies," Thanks for making me glad to come here."

"Sorry. Anyway,my village. In a word, it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new."

"Why?"

An explosion explodes to the left of the pair."Never mind."

They run past in the night a lot of Vikings.

"Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues."

Running past a alleyway a man falls out fighting a dragon, and says quite cheerfully,"Good Morning, Hiccup!"

"That was strange."

"Eh, you'll get used to it. Meet the neighbors."

Running past a haggard man fighting a blue dragon with spikes on its tail,"Meet Hoark the Haggard."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE?"

"Running past a broad man, running to a large double headed dragon," Meet Burnthair the Broad."

"GET BACK INSIDE."

Running past a fierce looking woman fightinga large, fat dragon, "Meet Phlegma the Fierce."

"GET INSIDE."

"Popular aren't you?"

"My father told them to keep me inside."

BOOM! Out of a flaming house is a dragon on flames. "AWESOME!"

Stoick cuns with a war hammer ready and slams the dragon to the ground extinguishing its fire. He turns around and shoves Brandon and Hiccup out of the way of a incoming large, boulder-like dragon saying." WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HICCUP?"

" That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its I believe it?"

Stoick returns to the relighted dragon and using his bare hands slams it into submission.

"Yes, I do."

Hiccup and Brandon slide into the forge and Hiccup continues,"You see, while most places have pests like mice and mosquitoes we have..."

Dragon sticks its head into the entrance of the forge"...DRAGON"

A rather unkempt man with a peg-leg and a prosthetic arm bonks it on the head and it retreats. He turns around opens up the window and says, "OPEN FOR BUSINESS." A line begins to form and a pile of dull swords and rusted swords slowly appear on the counter. The man dumps the pile into Hiccups arms when the day's load is done.

Gobber says, "Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off. Whose the new guy?"

"Thats Brandon, Son of Amy."

"I knew your mother. She was a good shot with a bow."

"Thank you."

"Now both of you work."

Brandon surprisingly knows how to do the work. He does it inefficiently though. Almost cutting off his own arm.

"That's Gobber, Blacksmith with interchangeable hands."

"Charming."

"Most Vikings bathe once a week on wash-day. His wash-day simply happens to be annually."

Brandon looks green and runs outside.

Coming back in, Hiccup continues, " I've been his apprentice since I was little...well, littler."

Out of the window another house catches on fire.

Hiccup says," See old village new houses."

In response a fire brigade comes. Brandon notices that its the group from that morning with a couple of new additions.

" Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, he twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the girl with the eyepatch is Syn, long ponytailed girl is Snaketail, and..."

The blonde girl with a water bucket douses a fire and walks away from the fire with a fireball exploding behind her making her look sexy. The others join in looking heroic.

"Astrid," says Hiccup in a dreamy tone.

"You like her?"

"Yes... NO... Yes... Maybe... AGH!"

Brandon snickers.

"Shut up."

"OK...Lover-boy."

Hiccup looks peeved."Anyway their job is so much cooler."

"But not safer."

"Come on we're Vikings."

"You are I'm not at least not yet."

"Saying that will get you a lynching by Snotlout and co."

"Please that idiot. He judges by appearances. I mean come on. The idiot thinks hes going to be chief when you are next in line."

"Maybe not."

"Huh."

Hiccup tries to sneak out, but is caught by Gobber.

"Come on Gobber. Let me make my mark."

"You've made plenty of marks all in the wrong places."

"Please just 2 minutes out there. If I kill a dragon my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

Brandon cuts in," Maybe we should stay inside better alive then dead and famous."

Gobber says,"Listen to him. New guy makes more sense then my Aunt Gertrude on Friday."

"You don't have a Aunt Gertrude."

"EXACTLY!"

"Still don't get it."

"You can't use a hammer. Not a sword. You can't even throw one of these."Gobber holds up a bola. A Viking runs up and grabs the bola and pins a large Gronckle with them.

Hiccup backs into his workshop saying,"Ahh, but this will."

A cannon on a wheelbarrow is rolled out. Hiccup taps it fondly causing it to launch prematurely and into Brandon's face.

"ARGGH!FUCK!"

"Minor Calibration issue."

Gobber says," See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."

Gesturing to all of Hiccup, he continues," You've go to stop being all of this."

"You just pointed to all of me."

"Yes that's it. Stop being all of you."

"Oooohhhh."

"Oooohhhh, Yes."

" You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained."

Gobber tosses him a sword."There'll be consequences."

"I'll take my chances."

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT GET ME UNTANGLED!"

Brandon is still very much hog tied on the floor.

"Sorry."

Gobber leaves to fight and says,"Oi. New boy keep an eye on Hiccup."

Hiccup points to the various dragons as he unties Brandon.

Pointing to a blue spiked tail dragon says, "That's a Nadder. It shoots deadly spikes and has the hottest flame. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed."

Pointing to a brown hippo like dragon,"Gronckles are tough. They spew molten rock instead of fire. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."

Getting Brandon untied they both stand points to twin headed dragon," A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Twice the heads, twice the status."

Pointing to a fast long tailed dragon,"That's a blundertail. Insanely fast insanely dangerous due to its tail."

Pointing to a scarlet horned dragon," And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."

"Fascinating."

"But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-"

Suddenly a streak of blue strikes against a tall watch tower which explodes.

"Night Fury."

Hiccup runs back inside and rolls out the bola cannon.

"This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..." Another blast at a catapault. "never misses."

"And Thats what I'm going to get."

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**I Borrowed OC's from my favorite Fanfics so please don't hate please Fav/Follow**_

_**ENJOY**_


	3. A Questionable First Impression

"What?"

Hiccup says,rolling out the bola cannon that just so recently shot its load into Brandon's face,"Like I said, I'm getting it!"

Brandon sits there for a moment while these words sink in. Realizing the intent, he shoots up looking for Hiccup, but he's already setting it up.

"Hell no!"

"You can't stop me. I know it will work."

"Like just now."

"That was different."(Looks away not meeting his eyes).

"Look its my first day here. First impression is that your inventions always have some sort of flaw. Gobber put me in charge you know. I don't want to leave a bad first impression."

Hiccup looks away and says, as he pushes it into position,"All my life I was told I was useless. Today I can prove them all wrong if I just shoot down a fricking Night Fury."

"But-"

"I know, but this is my only chance for a good life."

"Fine."

"I...What?"

"I understand. Just do it."

"Uhh... Okay."

"On the condition that you let me help you set it up."

"Uhh...NO."

"I have knives in my bag that I'm not afraid to use."

"I call bullshit."

Hiccup suddenly finds a knife to his throat.

Brandon hisses,"I don't give a damn about the glory. I prefer living over dead. I will help you because you sound sad and I want to be friends."

Hiccup gulps,"Okay."

* * *

Hiccup aims the bola cannon. Thinking to himself: I don't understand him. He seems friendly, but also fierce. He sticks a knife threatens me to let him help. After which he ups and leaves to the forge saying,"I'll make up a story. Stick to it." He left me to this device that already tangled him up. He seems strange.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."

A burst of fire, and a silhouetted shape of a dragon is briefly seen. Hiccup is startled and hits the release button. The bola goes flying up.

Hiccup says," NO!"

By some stroke of luck, the dragon flies straight up into the path of the bola.

"YES, I hit it. Hell yeah. Did anyone see that?"

Hiccup does a little dance of victory twirling around until he see a Monstrous Nightmare, and a group of dragons staring at him. Hiccup lowers his arms in surrender.

"Except for you guys."

* * *

Brandon finishes his load and Hiccups load of swords.

"Hiccup sure has some good ideas. This wheel sure makes sharpening a lot easier."

A small green dragon the size of a dog comes out underneath the table.

Brandon senses the movement behind him and turns around with his knives ready.

Seeing it as harmless, he sheathes his knives and reaches inside his bag pulling out a small dried fish.

Dragon looks at him weird.

"Where I come from you dragons are sacred? Don't bother me."

Dragon takes the fish and runs away.

Brandon mutters,"I knew it."

Brandon thinks: Naptime. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

A loud drawn out scream comes from the direction where he left Hiccup.

Brandon sighs. Runs out with a bucket of water.

Runs into the group of kids.

"Hi."

Astrid says,"Hi."

"Gotta go."

Brandon grabs a water bucket. Snotlout tries to stop him."That's our job."

"Consider me hired then."Brandon dumps the whole load onto him and grabs another bucket.

Runs to the direction of the bola cannon.

* * *

Fishlegs is the first to react."Was that the kid from this morning?"

Astrid says,"Yeah."

Syn says,"Wasn't that Hiccup screaming?"

Snotlout pulling off the bucket,"Bet weirdo there is off going to save Useless."

The twins say,"Awesome!" A fight ensues over the fact that they were the over who said it first.

All of them think about it.

Snotlout says,"I'm not going to help."

Everybody agrees, some reluctantly.

* * *

Hiccup is running away from the pack of dragons sees that Brandon is rushing to help.

"RUN AWAY!"

"WHAT?"

"RUN AWAY!"

"I CAN't HEAR YOU!"

"RUN AWAY!"

"WHY!?"

The nightmare lights itself on fire.

"Oh."

Brandon throws the bucked over the dragon dousing it. Hiccup runs up to him.

Brandon says, "That was easy."

More Nightmares light up.

"You just jinxed it."

"I can see that."

Hiccup continues to run.

"Back to square one."

"Yup. Not what I was hoping for my first night, but its not boring at least."

Stoick suddenly pulls them aside as more warriors rush in to help.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN's BEARD WERE THE TWO OF YOU THINKING?"

Brandon says," I don't know what Hiccup was thinking, but I know that-"

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Oh."

Stoick throws them out of the way to deal with a Nightmare.

Hiccup says,"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For destroying your first impression."

"It could have been worse. Did you get it?"

Hiccup is stunned at the easy going nature of Brandon."What?"

"The dragon did you get it?"

"Uhh... Yeah. Yeah I did."

"Good."

"I don't have it though."

"Why would you it would have crashed."

"Good point."

Stoick comes back and says," Why were you out there at all?"

Hiccup says," I was trying to catch a dragon."

Stoick talks to Hiccup about all of his shortcomings and then asks," Anything else I should know?"

Brandon says," Get down maybe?"

Stoick turns around and sees that the Nightmare he fought is back up and has escaped the restraints.

He tackles the two down as the dragon frees the others and takes pretty much half of the stores for winter.

"ANYTHING ELSE?!"

Hiccup says,"I'm sorry." The bola cannon then blows up taking another fifth of the stores.

"BUT, I did hit a Night Fury."

Brandon cringes knowing that was not a good time.

Stoick just grabs the cuff of his collar, fuming with embarrassment, hauling him away.

Hiccup defends," It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

Stoick walking to the town square(or is it village square), drops Hiccup and says,"Stop,just stop."

Stoick continues," Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him."

Brandon whispers," Harsh man Harsh."

"AND you. I expected you to be more responsible."

"Wait what?"

"You should have kept an eye on Hiccup."

"I just came!"

"NO EXCUSES!"

"Nope, still doesn't make sense."

"Shut up."

"OK shutting up now."

Stoick glares at Brandon, who shuffles innocently.

Hiccup cuts in saying,"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"

A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.

Brandon whispers,"Not a good idea Hiccup."

Stoick says,"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! In a few months time the Thing is coming and we are hosting it this year!"

Stoick ,exasperated, says,"Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Stoick sighs and says,"Both of you get back to the house." Stoick turns and whispers to Gobber,"And make sure they get there.I have their mess to clean up."Stoick walks away muttering to himself about how he hoped Amy's son would have more common sense.

* * *

Tuffnut:"Quite the performance."

Snotlout:"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"

Hiccup:"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..."Noticing Astrid's glare he hurries back to the house.

Brandon is still taking his time.

Snotlout calls out:"Hey weirdo."

Brandon still walks.

Tuffnut:"Dragon got your tongue?"

Brandon stops.

Snotlout:"Ooh big baby want to cry now. Want to go back to mommy?"

Brandon turns and stares. They are slightly freaked out, now paying close attention to his one blue eye and one brown eye.

Brandon:"Where's your hat sonny?To small for your big ego?"

Snotlout fumes as everybody laughs.

Brandon continues saying,"You can dish it out, but can you take it?"

Snotlout says,"Look you freak, you don't belong here."

"You're right. I don't. Especially if it involves being stupid."

So saying, he turns to catch up to Hiccup.

Snotlout enraged attacks from behind only to find himself on the dirt with a knife next to his neck.

"I guess you can't take it then."

Brandon then taps his head and returns to the house.

Snotlout picks his helmet up and says,"I don't like him! I'll fight him for you Astrid!"

"Like you did just now."

Astrid watches him leave with interest.

* * *

Brandon returns to the house to find Hiccup is not there. He notices a breeze from the back door and thinks that:_He must have gone looking for his dragon._

He decides that to appease Stoick he begins to cook a dish from one of the many places he visited with his mother over the years.

He thinks about the nights events and proceeds to cut himself."FUCK!" Chopping the onions makes him cry and now he also bleeds from his finger. He then begins to fry the fish and sweats as he finishes making the fish tempura with onions. He lays it on the table with a note that Stoick can understand and goes to his and Hiccup's room. He takes out the statue.

Finding an inscription:ONLY THE BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS OF THE KING'S BlOOD CAN FREE THE INNOCENT.

Thinking how cool that would be if it were him he tries it himself. Finding it doesn't work he goes to sleep. Not noticing the pupils of the dragon beginning to dilate in the darkness. He dreams of the dragon speaking to him of a contract. Its a unfair contract in the dragon's favor, so he ends up spending the night in the room discussing terms and conditions.

_**Thank you for all those who have followed. Here is a new chapter. Please review as to what you think. I will make Astrid a TSUNDERE. I love those. Thoughts are appreciated very much. THANK YOU ALL!**_


	4. A Search, A Dream, And A Meeting

Hiccup searches the rest of the night and most of the morning.

Looking at a map full of X's, he mutters," Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. But no, NOT ME! I MANAGE TO LOSE AN ENTIRE FRICKING DRAGON!"Whacking a branch that quickly whips back to hit him in the face causing him to stumble and trip into a trench where he rolls into a black mass.

Rubbing his head, he stands up to look and sees the Night Fury tangled up in the bola ropes.

Hiccup whispers in shock,"Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything."

Hiccup walks closer to it and strikes a victory pose, planting his foot onto the Night Fury's body, says," I have brought down this mighty beast!And-WHOA!"The aforementioned beast shifts terrifying Hiccup onto his back.

Hiccup draws a shaking dagger and points it at the weak, wounded dragon. He creeps the length with his dagger poised to strike.

As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.

"I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking."

Hiccup says it again, more to convince himself than the dragon,"I AM A VIKING!"

Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Vikingness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate.

Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.

"I did this." Hiccup says in shame.

He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.

Hiccup grumbles. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.

The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.

As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck, looking like it's about to kill him.

Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead.

It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.

Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints. As he is lying he dreams of the conversation he ust had that day with Gobber.

* * *

_Hiccup: I really did hit one._

_Gobber: Sure, Hiccup._

_Hiccup: He never listens._

_Gobber: Well, it runs in the family._

_Hiccup: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.(Mimicking Stoick) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone._

_Gobber: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand._

_Hiccup:(Sighs) Thank you, for summing that up. They reach the doorway._

_Gobber: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not._

_Hiccup:(Sighs) I just want to be one of you guys._

_Hiccup goes into the house._

_Gobber:I know._

_Gobber walks to the Great Hall as Hiccup exits out through the back door._

"Guess I couldn't be one of you."

* * *

**GREAT** HALL:MEETING Stoick slams the table and says,"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home."

He sinks his blade into a large nautical map, spread out on the table. The blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.

Stoick says in a decided fashion,"One more search. Before the ice sets in."

A random viking blurts out,"Those ships never come back."

Stoick says as if it was a fact of life,"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?"

Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.

A Viking says in a lame manner,"Today's not good for me."

"I've gotta do my axe returns."

"I've got to go fish."

"I hear my wife."

"I've got to take the pot off the stove."

Stoick says,in a defeated manner,"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.

Phlegma the Fierce: To the ships!

Spitelout: I'm with you, Stoick!

Stoick says dryly,"That's more like it."

The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.

Gobber: I'll pack my undies.

Stoick: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.

Gobber: Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?

Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.

Stoick: What am I going to do with him Gobber?

Gobber: Put him in training with the others.

Stoick: No, I'm serious. Gobber: So am I.

Stoick turns to him, glaring.

Stoick: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.

Gobber: Oh, you don't know that.

Stoick: I do know that, actually.

Gobber: No, you don't.

Stoick: No, actually I do.

Gobber: No, you don't!

Stoick: Listen! You know what he's the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.

Gobber(Defensive): Trolls exist! They steal your socks.(Darkly)But only the left ones. What's with that?

Stoick: When I was a boy...

Gobber(Grumbling): Here we go.

Stoick: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?

Gobber: You got a headache.

Stoick: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,I knew what I was, what I had is not that boy.

Gobber: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare , I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.

Stoick:(Sighs)I'll... I'll think about it.

Stoick is about to leave, when he turns and asks Gobber about the new boy.

Gobber: Brandon? He seems smart.

Stoick: He helped save my son.

Gobber: Then that's two points for him. And he seems friendly enough with him.

Stoick: What do you think? Should he go to dragon school?

Gobber: Why not? He's the same age as the rest of the recruits.

Stoick: Is he trustworthy?

Gobber: I certainly think so.

Stoick: Thank you.

Stoick then returns to the house to tell the two boys his plans for them. The responses will be less than savory.

* * *

_**How do you like it so far. I've been organizing lines from the movie and adding lines of my own to give the OC more credibility and my whole thing credibility.**_

_**LARGE AND I MEAN LARGE THANK YOU TO SAPHIRABRIGHTSCALES FOR FAVORITING MY STORY MY FIRST STORY.**_

_**You have no idea how much it meant to me to have a email telling me you favorited my story. It gave me motivation to go on a update binge.**_

_**Now a new dragon will be coming in. Of course it will be the chinese dragon statue. Please post in the reviews what you think the name of the new dragon will be.**_

_**The next chapter might introduce it if enough names were given. Otherwise you or you guys might have to wait a while as I think up of a name for the new chinese dragon.**_


	5. A First Day of Dragon Training

Hiccup tries to sneak back into his room when Brandon shouts,"HICCUP'S BACK!"

Hiccup mutters,"Shit!"

Stoick says,"Hiccup."

Hiccup: Oh, hey Dad. Just been out walking. Uh, I have something I need to tell you.

Stoick: So do I. But first, try one.

Stoick hands Hiccup a bowl of lumpy, brown blobs.

Hiccup: Uh, what is it?

Stoick: Fish. Your God-cousin made them.

Hiccup tries one and its actually tasty.

Hiccup refocuses and says," About that thing."

"Oh yes."

Hiccup says at the same time as Stoik,"I don't want to fight dragons. You're going to learn to fight dragons."

"What? What?"

Stoick: You go first.

Hiccup: No, you go first.

Stoick: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.

Hiccup:(SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS

An axe is suddenly dropped in to his hand

Stoick: You'll need this.

Stoick hands(drops) Hiccup his axe. Hiccup tries to return it to no avail. He puts it to the side..

Hiccup: I don't want to fight dragons.

Stoick: Come on. Yes, you do.

Hiccup: Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.

Stoick: But you will kill dragons.

Hiccup: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't

Stoick: It's time : Can you not hear me?Stoick: This is serious son!

Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.

Stoick: When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup) ... this.

Hiccup: You just gestured to all of me.

Stoick: Deal?

Hiccup: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.

Stoick: DEAL?!

Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.

Hiccup: (Resigned) Deal.

Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.

Stoick: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.

Stoick leaves.

Hiccup: And I'll be here. Maybe.

He goes to his room expecting his bed to be occupied. He is surprised to see that a hammock has been made above his bed and Brandon sleeping in it. As he places the axe near his desk where a dragon statue that looks like a extinct Slithering Sky Serpent. As he puts down the axe, he notices slight movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Whose there?"

No answer. As he puts the axe down again. He notices movement again. Again, the process repeats. Hiccup feeling a little freaked out now hurriedly puts away the axe and goes to bed. His sleep is followed by a huffing sound.

* * *

**Training Ground**

**Time: Day**

Gobber opens up a massive gate and yells,"Welcome to Dragon Training!"

As the recruits slowly file in. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.

Astrid: No turning back.

Tuffnut:I hope I get some serious burns.

Ruffnut:I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.

Astrid:Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.

"Yeah, Its only fun if you get a few scars out of it."

All the teenagers turn to look at Hiccup.

Tuffnut says,"Oh great,who let him in."

"Stop it. What I don't get is why you are all so excited about bodily harm. What are you, Masochists?"

All the teenagers turn to look at the entrance with Syn blushing slightly.

"Over here."

Unbeknownst to them, Brandon had woken up earlier than all of them and had gotten in first.

Tuffnut: Whats a masochist?

Brandon: Somebody who enjoys pain.

Snotlout: I totally knew that already.

Brandon rolls his eyes.

Gobber: Anyway, Let's get started!The top trainee of this class will have the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire , as you all know in a few months the Thing is coming up and dragon killing will be one of the front and foremost events. So learn how to kill dragons first here."

Snotlout: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?

All of the trainees laugh except Brandon who looks sick and tired.

Tuffnut: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?

Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and guides him to the line up. Gobber says cheerfully,"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."He places him next to Brandon.

Brandon: So how does Gobber teach? Lecture, then do.

Hiccup smiles knowingly and says," Something like that."

Brandon is about to ask when Gobber begins the lecture.

Gobber: Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.

Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.

Gobber: The Deadly Nadder.

Fishlegs:(under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.

Gobber: The Hideous Zippleback.

Fishlegs: Plus eleven stealth. Times two.

Gobber: The Vicious Volcanoback.

Fishlegs: Heat Tempature 25. Long Range Attack 30.

Gobber: The Monstrous Nightmare.

Fishlegs: Firepower fifteen.

Gobber: The Blundertail.

Fishlegs: Firepower 19. Plus Speed 17.

Gobber: The Terrible Terror.

Fishlegs: Attack eight. Venom twelve.

Gobber: CAN YOU STOP THAT! And...the Gronckle.

Fishlegs: (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight.

Gobber pulls the lever next to the last door. The crossbeam is beginning to slide open.

Brandon yells," AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO TEACH US HOW TO FIGHT AND NOT JUST INTRODUCE!"

Gobber says,"I believe in learning on the job.

Brandon looks to Hiccup and glares."This is what you meant."Statement not a question.

"You get used to it."

The Gronckle bursts out and starts heading to the groups.

Gobber yells,"Today is about survival. If you get blasted you're dead. QUICK, what's the first thing you need?"

Fishlegs says nervously," +5 Speed."

Hiccup says sarcastically," Doctor."

Astrid says confidently," A SHIELD!"

Gobber: Correct. SHIELDS GO!

All the recruits run to find a shield scattered across the ring.

Gobber: Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.

Hiccup struggles to lift up a shield. Brandon who already has one helps Hiccup.

Hiccup says," Thanks."

Brandon says good naturedly," No problemo. You should also know I am also a doctor."

Hiccup says skeptically what,"What."

"Its true, here look in my satchel."Brandon shows him the bag on his hip.

"There's a lot of pokey things and bottles in there."

"Don't worry. I made sure nothing will explode if the bottles clink."

"What?"

Brandon dodges the question."How much you want to bet the twins fight over a shield?"

Hiccup: Thats not even a bet its a fact of life that they'll fight.

As predicted, the twins argue over a shield with a skull design on it a midst a dozen shields.

Tuffnut: Get your hands off my shield!

Ruffnut:There are like a million shields!

Tuffnut: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.

Ruffnut bashes him with the shield and he falls back, but doesn't let go.

Ruffnut: Oops, now this one has blood on it.

The Gronckle aims at the twins and KABOOM! All the shields in the surrounding area blow up.

Gobber: TUFFNUT! RUFFNUT! You're out.

Twins: What!? I said it first! No I did!

The twins wrestle and roll out of the arena.

The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and eats them.

Gobber shouts," THOSE SHIELDS OF YOURS ARE GOOD FOR ANOTHER THING! NOISE! MAKE PLENTY OF IT TO THROW OFF THE DRAGON'S AIM!"

All the remaining recruits begin to drum the shields causing the Gronckle to become disoriented.

Gobber: All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?

Snotlout: Five!

Fishlegs: No, Six!

"Correct! Try and survive!" Gobber goes out to a nearby shed.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

"Out to get a cup of mead in the shed," Gobber says conversationally, as if its perfectly normal to get a drink you forgot as you leave a bunch of preteens fighting a wild animal capable of breathing fire.

"WTF!?"

Fishlegs: I don't think my parents would-AHH!

BAM!

Gobber says as he leaves,"Fishlegs out."

Gobber spots Hiccup and Brandon near the wall trying to blend. He mutters, "Damn it. I hate supervising to make sure kids participate."

Gobber: Get back in there the two of you.

Brandon: NO!

Gobber: SCARED!

Brandon: YES!

Gobber: TOO BAD !

Gobber uses smack. Its super effective!

Brandon is sent reeling right in front of the Gronckle without his shield.

"Just my day."

The Gronckle prepares to blast him and he dodge rolls into where Syn and Snaketail are.

"Hi. Bye." The girls are stunned and he crouches behind them.

The Gronckle is still aiming for him. The girls are blasted out.

Gobber: Syn out! Snaketail out! Brandon out!

Syn and Snaketail go out, but not before stepping on Brandon for getting them out."OW!"

Brandon just lies there and sleeps thinking to the night before.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Stoick's yell wakes up Brandon and he wanders down sleepily._

_Brandon sees that Stoick is eating the fried fish and he asks," Do you like it?"_

_"Yes. VERY MUCH SO!", Stoick booms._

_Brandon thinks: Does he have to speak so loudly?_

_"By the way, you're in dragon training."_

_"Okay."Brandon wanders back up falling down onto the steps several times._

_"Ow."_

_As he gets in bed he hears the door opening and shutting._

_"Hiccup's back," he shouts down to Stoick._

_"GREAT! I wanted to talk to him."_

_As he sleeps, he hears compliments about his food and smiles. He falls asleep missing the rest of the talk and the small mystery that Hiccup stumbles upon._

That's the last time I agree to a class without knowing everything about it.

* * *

**Back to the Training Arena**

Astrid is in a ready position ready to dodge a fire ball if need be. Now if only that irritating kid, Snotlout would go the field, she is surprised Hiccup is still up and is disappointed that the new kid is down. He looked like he had so much potential. Now he's slumped and is he snoring?

Snotlout continues to use hit. Its not very effective.

Snotlout:So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-

She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.

Gobber: Snotlout,You're done!

Astrid rolls to a stop next to Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly trying to look cool.

Hiccup:(Voice Breaking) So, I guess it's just you and me huh? "

Astrid: No. Just you.

Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.

Gobber:One shot left!

Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.

Gobber shouts worriedly,"Hiccup!"

The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.

Gobber: (rattled, but masking it) And that's six!

Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.

Gobber shouts," Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.

Gobber: Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCUP) always go for the kill.

He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.

* * *

**_Big THANK YOU to CJUPSHER EVERYBODY GIVE A HAND FOR HIM for helping me brainstorm a name. Also giving support to me in writing this series._**

**_Don't expect another update for a week as I'm going to a camp. Who am I kidding I write this for myself as nobody ever reviews except my one review that was a thank you to SAPHRIABRIGHTSCALES for showing me a sign that there is intelligent life out there in this FANFICTION._**

**_THANK YOU ALL!_**


	6. Useless Oaths, Books, and Quests

Hiccup mutters,"So...why didn't you?"  
He drops the bola he was examining and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an isolated cove complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone then notices a single black scale on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.

Hiccup mutters," Well, this was stupid."

Suddenly, a night fury blasts past him. Hiccup watches the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped.

Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again. It rolls uncontrollably and crashes heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.

The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It slips and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.

Hiccup mutters," Why don't you just...fly away?"

As he speaks he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.

The Night Fury growls and hides behind a rock. Hiccup begins a long slow walk back to the house.

* * *

Brandon is suffering a massive back ache and headache. He reaches in to his satchel and pulls out a vial and drinks it.

"Ah, much better." His headache goes away. He pulls out a bunch of needles and does acupuncture on his back to take away the pain.

He goes up to Hiccup's room where his hammock awakes. He opens the door and is greeted by a dragon that looks a lot like his statue doing stunts in midair.

He ignores it and climbs up to his hammock. He forgets about the needles and lies on his back to sudden pain. Taking it out he puts them away.

As he closes his eyes a voice speaks,"_Hi."_

"WTF!"

He rolls out of his hammock and onto the floor.

"_You're taking this rather well,"_The voice observes.

"Shut up."

"_Do you remember the contract?"_

_"_What contract?"Brandon is peeved as the pain is back.

"_Your contract with me."_

"Make sense, disembodied voice."

"_Look up."_

Brandon looks up and finally notices the dragon."Oh, that contract. Fine. I finalize the contract. You agree to it. Then you go hide and I go sleep. Deal."

"_Sure."_

_"_I, Brandon Bao Tang Zhang Leong,Son of Amy Chai Feng Zhang,Vanquisher of Evil, have discussed with TianLong, Slithering Sky Serpent, Son of the great Slithering Sky Serpent ShenLong, King of the Sky, the terms and conditions of this contract and is in agreement with it, consent to being partner, brother, and comrade to the Slithering Sky Serpent, TianLong."

"_I, TianLong, Son of the great Slithering Sky Serpent, ShenLong, King of the SKy, also agree to the dragon and am bound to help Brandon Bao Tang Zhang Leong, and am now partner, brother, and comrade, to the human son of Amy Chai Feng Zhang, Brandon Bao Tang Zhang Leong."_

**"LET ALL THE GODS IN THE WORLD CONSENT AND AGREE TO THIS CONTRACT."**

"Now all the logistical bullshit is done. Now go hide, please. Don't want this partnership to die early."

_"AGREED!"_TianLong flies out the window and hides somewhere."

Brandon mutters,"What the hell was I thinking?"

Brandon now no longer tired, goes to cook an omelette.

Just when he is getting done. Hiccup comes back.

"You want one?"

"Why are you eating?"

"Huh."

"We have dinner in the Great Hall."

"Fuck."

Hiccup goes up to his room and puts away his notebook. He notices that the freaky statue isn't there anymore. He shouts down," Where is the statue you brought here?"

"Gone."

"What?"

"I lost it. You're coming to the Great Hall or what?"

"I'll come laterHiccup feels that Brandon isn't being entirely truthful, but then again neither is he.

* * *

**Great Hall**

**Dinnertime**

"Why the hell is there a storm?"Brandon moans.

As he open the doors, everybody stares at him.

"Look whose here!" Snotlout jeers.

"Says the guy who got taught by a dragon when not to flirt."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Gobber laughs and says," You jumped right on th thing I wanted to discuss. Right now we are going to be discussing where we went wrong today. Alright, where did Astrid went wrong today?"

Astrid: I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.

Eye rolls from the whole group except Brandon who is digging in.

Tuffnut:(Sarcastically) Yeah. We noticed.

Brandon: (Muffled) Really? I thought you were fighting with your sister over a shield. Didn't even last half as long as Astrid.

Astrid smiles thankfully and Tuffnut and Ruffnut look at him angrily.

Twins: Watch it new guy. I said it first! No I did!

Brandon: My point exactly.

Snotlout: (grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.ARGH!

Astrid twists Snotlout's hand.

Brandon: I guess idiots don't learn.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Gobber sensing a fight, sighs, and changes the subject."She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves."

Brandon: Yeah. I should not have rolled behind that shield.

Slight laughter with glares from Syn and Snaketail.

CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly.

Brandon says, cheerfully,"Glad you could make it. There's a storm out there."

"I noticed."

Gobber glares at Hiccup.

Gobber: (glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong?

He tries to take a seat at the table,but the recruits keep closing the gaps.

Ruffnut: He showed up.

Tuffnut: He didn't get eaten.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them. Brandon joins him after stealing two plates of food and sets one in front of says,"Thanks."

"No problem. Ignore them. I'm your friend." Hiccup looks up in amazement. Which is killed by the following sstatement.

Astrid: He's never where he should be.

Gobber: Thank you, Astrid.

Gobber stands and takes out two books.

"You gotta live and breathe this stuff. Book of Dragons all ythat we know about dragons. Book of Magic. Tradition to bring it out, but boring as hell. Teaches you about spells and how to use them."

Fishlegs was going on about all the dragons in the manual, but is suddenly excited about the new book that Gobber handed out. Before anyone can reach for it, he snatches it and runs back home to read it.

Tuffnut says,"Wait you mean read?"

Ruffnut says,"While we're still alive."

Snotlout says,"

Snotlout: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?

Fishlegs: Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...

The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.

Tuffnut: Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...

Ruffnut: ...but now...

Snotlout gets up to go."You guys read, I'll go kill stuff"

As they get up to go with Fishlegs in tow, Gobber pulls out another book."Book of Magic. Bit of a tradition to bring it out now as nobody understands how to use the spells now and-" Fishlegs with a speed nobody knew he had snatches the book and escapes with it. Everybody pauses and then shrugs. They all leave leaving Astrid, Hiccup, and Brandon who is still eating there with the Book of Dragons. As Syn and Snaketail pass by Brandon they glare at him.

Hiccup: So I guess we'll share-

Astrid: Read it.

She pushes it toward him and : All mine then. Wow, so okay.I'll see you-

Slam.

Hiccup: (Lamely) Tomorrow.

Brandon: Don't worry about it. Here lets share.

A bit dark to read. Brandon says," Uh... Wait, Let me do something."

Brandon performs a hand motion and a light appears.

"How did you do that?"

"You pick up tricks when you travel the world."

And so they begin to read.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

BANG!

Brandon snatches the book and throws it at the wall.

Hiccup says," I was reading that!"

"Oh, really?"

"Well, uh..."

"Face it, Hiccup. Vikings never were and quite possibly never will be book lovers. Snotlout was basically following the instructions in the book without even looking at it."

"But..."

"Everything in it says extremely dangerous, kill on sight, and for a few entries hide and hope it does not find you. I'm going to bed to sleep. Is that ok? Its late and I'm sleepy."

Before Hiccup can actually respond, Brandon leaves.

Hiccup goes and picks up the book and dusts it off and opens it to the Night Fury page.

Hiccup mutters,"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. Then he closes both books taking the notebook with him and going back to the house. Brandon was right, it is getting late.

* * *

**HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

A painted dragon, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.

Stoick says," I can almost smell them. They're close." Steadily, Stoick raises his gaze to an epic fog bank, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening.

On deck the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.

Stoick continues, saying,"Take us in."

The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.

A viking reluctantly yells," Hard to port... for Helheim's gate."

The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two.

Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.

Off through Helheim's Gate they go.


	7. Confusion, Debts, and Pain

Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.

Hiccup says," You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"  
KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup yelps and runs only to be tackled by Brandon. Another fireball passes right where Hiccup was running to.

"Thanks."

Brandon says irritably," Less talk, More surviving." Brandon promptly runs behind another wall.

Gobber shouts,"FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying. Good job, Brandon!" Gobber mutters, "Stoick would have had my head."  
The arena is now containing a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of movable walls. Unfortunately, all the recruits are with them.

Gobber calls orders from above.

"Today... is all about attack."

The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.

Brandon yells," WHOSE ATTACKING WHO?"

Gobber ignores this and yells,"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs screams and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.

Fishlegs squeals," I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods."

Brandon gives Fishlegs a Oh really look and says," Just now?" Before rolling away and letting the spikes aimed at him almost hit Fishlegs.

Fishlegs glares and also says," And your social skills."

Brandon shrugs and says," What can I say I like to keep my body in one piece. Hold your breath."

"Huh?"

Brandon throws a small bomb and smoke comes out obscuring the Nadder's view. The Nadder flaps its wings dispersing the smoke only to find that Fishlegs and Brandon are gone.

Gobber nods approvingly and says," Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."

Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.

Ruffnut whispers,"Do you ever bathe?"

Tuffnut whispers louder,"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot."

Predictably, Ruffnut enraged attacks and shouts,"How about I give you one!"

Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder whips around and flips its tailspikes at it, attacking the twins.

Gobber says bored,"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much."

Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.

Hiccup says,"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

Gobber says in complete safety from above,"None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there."

Hiccup says,"I know, I know, but hypothetically..."

Astrid whisper-shouts,"Hiccup!"

She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her.

Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout leaps in,protectively sweeping Astrid behind him.

Snotlout says," Watch out babe. I'll take care of this."

Astrid shouts,"Hey!" Just as Snotlout throws his hammer from 10 yards away. Snotlout misses. Astrid glares at him.

Snotlout says defensively,"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.

Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.

Hiccup: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?

Gobber: Hiccup!

Brandon appears out of nowhere and pushes Hiccup out of the way and gets impaled with a Nadder spike.

"FUCKING HELLFIRE! YE BASTARD! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT SURVIVAL!" Brandon then attempts to run, but poisoned runs into a wall flattening Syn and Snaketail. He faints on top of them.

Astrid yells,"Hiccup!"

Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominoes toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.

Tuffnut: Oooh! Love on the battlefield!

Ruffnut: She could do better.

The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.

Hiccup and Astrid struggle to untangle themselves.

"Just... let me... why don't you..."

The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor.

Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly plants the foot and yanks on the axe, still burrowed into the shield.

She spins and swings the axe and shield, scoring a direct hit on the oncoming Nadder's nose. It yelps and scurries off.

Gobber: Well done, Astrid.

Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.

Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.

Astrid shouts,"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."  
She grabs her axe and stomps off.

Hiccup watches, stung.

He sighs and turns to face Brandon who was standing right behind him.

"AGH!" Hiccup freaks out as Nadder poison is causes paralysis and fever.

"You owe me a favor,"Brandon says before collapsing again. Hiccup looks at him and relaxes as he's normal.

Syn and Snaketail stomp on him again as they walk out.

"Ow." Hiccup freaks out again as he is supposed to not be able to move.

Fishlegs looks at Brandon wonderingly.

Fishlegs: How are you still moving? Do you have antibodies? Ooh Ooh Let me use the magic I just learned to help you.

Fishlegs makes a hand sign and focuses only to cause an explosion near Brandon's head.

Brandon: Did something explode?

Fishlegs:(Sneaking away)Uh... no.

Fishlegs leaves and Hiccup moves all the walls back into the storage room. Hiccup looks around and realizes he is the only one who can help Brandon with the poisoned wound. Panicking slightly, he asks what to do.

Hiccup: WHAT DO I DO!?"

Brandon: Give me the blue vial in my satchel.

Hiccup finds a sky blue and dark blue vial."WHICH ONE!?"

"Sky blue."

Hiccup gives it to Brandon who pours some onto the wound and drinks the rest. He the sews up the wound.

"All better."

Brandon raises a hand and as Hiccup bends down to help him up he says hi to Mr. Fist.

"OW! What was that for?"

Brandon just gives him an Oh really look.

"OK. Sorry Brandon."

"For."

"For being an idiot."

"OK. You still owe me a favor though."

"(Sigh)OK!"

"I'll make you lunch."

"OK!"Hiccup has come to enjoy the food Brandon makes. He plans to give Brandon the slip during Brandon's afternoon nap.

* * *

**The Cove**

**Afternoon**

A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.

Then, Hiccup hears a snort from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him ready to pounce. Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist.

The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms.

As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.

Hiccup: Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...

A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.

Hiccup finishes lamely," ... teeth."

The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.

Hiccup says desperately," Uh, no. No, I don't have any more."

The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly.

A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares.

Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish. He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him.

Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless hisses and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He blasts the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless snaps at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.

* * *

**Toothless's Thoughts**

_Why did I give him the fish? AND WHY ISN"T HE LEAVING!? I just want to fly again in the open sky. Not that I ever will thanks to HIM. ARGH! I hate all vikings. Fuck you! FUCK YOU ALL! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU'RE TRYING TO HELP ME! YOU TORE OFF THE THING THAT LET ME FLY! FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL YOU VIKINGS! FUCK YOU ALL TO THE RED DEATH'S BIG FAT UGLY MAW! FUCK YOU! Calm down. (Breathe in/out)OK! Now back to the first question. Why? Was it because he was in awe of my awesomeness? No all vikings hate dragons. Begging for forgiveness? Can't picture a viking doing that? Then why? WHY!? DAMN YOU GOD! DAMN YOU! MAKING ME ASK QUESTIONS WHEN I COULD BE FLYING! FUCK IT ALL! I'll go sleep now that the fishbone is gone. WHAT!? HE IS STILL THERE! Damn it. You stay there you here me. You stay there. Hm. Could have sworn he reacted to that request. Time for _

* * *

Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.

Sketching in the sand. It is a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business.

Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off.

A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased.

Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again.

"_Step on it one more time an we'll see how well you walk on one leg!?"_

Hiccup is startled and looks for the voice and steps on the line again. Toothless begins to get into a threatening position. Hiccup mouthes sorry and realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless.

Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. Both seem surprised. Then the dragon snarls and bounds away.

In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.

Toothless/Hiccup: What the hell was that?

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL( RUSHES INTO A SEIZA BOW.) THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE FAVORITED THIS SMALL well hopefully larger in the future STORY OF MINE AND THANK YOU.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND BETA(Not sure how it works but ok) Feel free to review and flame I will be happy with any responses to my story. AND FOLLOW AND FAV THE GOD OF PHYSICS DECREES THIS**

**Anyway I don't and will not ever own this title. (AGAIN NOT SURE ABOUT THE EVER. MAYBE I WILL SUE CRESSIDA CROWELL AND WIN{Not until a impossible event of anyone's choosing happens all on the same second of the same day of the same etc. etc.) HAHAHA)**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**


	8. Pain, Magic, and Stupidity

**VILLAGE - NIGHT**

Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.

GOBBER: ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can't deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.

FISHLEGS Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.

BRANDON: (Mutters) Wierd.

SNOTLOUT: I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.

BRANDON: (Mutters louder) AND idiotic.

Snotlout postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.

GOBBER: (with a mouthful) Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.

Hiccup hides his horrified look form the others.

Brandon notices it and smiles to himself thinking ::Gods above, this is one great joke. When's the punchline coming in.::

Gobber stands and stretches.

GOBBER: (CONT'D) Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it? He hobbles off. The teens reflect.

TUFFNUT: (very matter of fact) It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?

Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.

BRANDON: That's a tattoo.

FISHLEGS: (GASPS) Your mom let you get a tattoo?

BRANDON: (Mutters) I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.

TUFFNUT: It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.

BRANDON: ITS A TATTOO!

RUFFNUT Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.

BRANDON: WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?!

TUFFNUT Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.

BRANDON: Stupid on so many levels I'm not going to tsukkomi.

SNOTLOUT: It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?

SNAKETAIL: Really Snotlout? Really?

SYN: What is a today-mark.

Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire, but is distracted by Brandon's shout.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL A BUNCH OF USELESS BAKAS!" Brandon rages on and on. He walks off, but all the girls kick him off the edge.

Brandon mutters as he deploys his parachute,"I'll never have any luck with woman."He then shouts," YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT TO KILL-"A sudden gust of wind or rather a series of sudden gusts of wind knock him into the wall several times. "I have got to fix that." As he lies there stunned, the people exiting step on him.

"Ow. Ow. Ow."

* * *

**BLACKSMITH STALL**

**MOMENTS LATER**

Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.

Soon, a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.

Suddenly, a knock on the door pauses all work and he hides everything. He opens the door to be greeted by Brandon.

"Hi."

"AGH!"

SLAM!

"OW!"

"Sorry."

"Two favors you owe me now."

"What?"

"I'm sleeping in your room. One favor gone."

"What?"

"Thanks, pal."

Brandon goes into Hiccup's workroom and sleeps.

Hiccup is still confused at the events happening."What was it you said?"

"Shut up and work on that project of yours."

Hiccup remembering angry Brandon's threat goes back to work.

* * *

Gobber shouts," Today we are going to be having two classes. Speed and Teamwork. Now come back in the afternoon for lesson 2 and lesson 1 begins now!"

Brandon has just finished setting up a hammock between two doors and therefore did not hear what was just shouted out.

"What?" Just as the doors burst open and a Blundertail comes out hitting him against the wall.

"OW! Shit. THE HAMMOCK!"

Everybody gets into position only to be slammed against the wall by the tails of the dragon.

Brandon gets up painfully flips the middle finger and goes to the hammock to set it up again. Everybody ignores him.

"How are we supposed to fend off all four tails at once?" Snaketail asks.

GOBBER: You don't. Don't mind me off to get a cup of ale. BRANDON! STOP SLEEPING!

BRANDON: Fine.

Brandon gets off his hammock and pulls out a small rod.

SNOTLOUT: What you are going to fight with a stick?

BRANDON: No. I'm making a stand.

Brandon proceeds to remake the hammock on the side. Snotlout is stunned and is stunned more when the tail hits him to the wall.

SNOTLOUT: I'm fine.

Astrid is doing well enough, but glares at Brandon's laziness. Conveniently forgetting that he was rammed into the wall and was stepped on several times.

Astrid shouts,"Focus everybody! Calm down! Its got no wings so its grounded so get to hire ground!."

So saying, she jumps onto Brandon's new shade covered stand for his hammock.

BRANDON: No don't do that please. fuck. FINE! JUST BE CAREFUL! DON'T FIGHT YOU IDIOTS!

The twins have begun to fight and argue and about who gets on first and are breaking the structure. Until two distinct FWOOSH! sounds are heard. The twins collapse and two darts are sticking out of their necks. Brandon puts away his blowpipe.

Brandon sleeps.

All the other recruits climb on except for Hiccup and Fishlegs.

FISHLEGS: Uhh. Astrid...

ASTRID: What!?

FISHLEGS: Just because it doesn't have wings doesn't mean it can't fly.

Now 2 of the 4 tails start spinning very fast and it achieves liftoff.

Brandon hears it and shouts," OFF! EVERYBODY OFF! MY SHADE! FUCK NO!"

Brandon's shade is broken by a everybody jumping off at once. It is further destroyed by the tail.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE SPECIALLY MADE SET THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SUPER EASY TO MAKE AND DURABLE!YOU WILL PAY!"

Astrid moves to stop him and says," Calm down." Only to stop.

Brandon pulls out a bunch of knives and other nasty sharp implements.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR BREAKING THAT SPECIALLY MADE SHADE!"

He proceeds to throw all the weapons in the air and starts chanting making hand-signs.

Fishlegs is starting to freak out and pant.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

RUFFNUT:(Punches him) What is it!?

FISHLEGS:(Hyperventilating) Thats magic. He actually knows magic.

ASTRID: So? He has no weapons.

SNOTLOUT:(Better now) Yeah. He's an idiot. FUCK!

A knife just shot at him from one of the many in the air.

SNAKETAIL: Why aren't they falling?

Brandon finishes his chant and shouts," Knives attack and explode!"

The knives begin to shoot at the Blundertail and it attempts to block. This only results in a explosion.

Everybody freaks out.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING THE ARENA EXPLODE!?"  
"THE DRAGON BROKE MY SHADE!Wait... DIDN'T YOU GUYS BREAK IT TOO!? DIE YOU BASTARDS!? DIE!"

Complete chaos reigns. Fishlegs is rapidly taking notes on this.

The Blundertail completely cowed goes back inside its cage and locks itself in.

"SORRY!"

"NOT ENOUGH!"

"I'll fix it." Hiccup says right before he escapes.

All the knives go back into the satchel.

"OK!"Brandon then leaves, but says," Sorry for freaking out like that. Its just that it was cheap at the time and it was the last one. I'm going to get the blueprints for Hiccup." He bows and now leaves. Right outside he collapses.

Nobody speaks. Then as if by choice they all leave at once. Nobody steps on him for once, but they do drag him to the front door of the chief's house and leave him there.

Gobber comes back with his cup of ale. He is greeted by a smashed shade, broken knives and shrapnel, a locked and cowering Blundertail, explosive marks, and nobody ther.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!"

* * *

**HIDDEN COVE**

**Afternoon**

Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).

Toothless approaches cautiously, sniffing him.::Why are you here?:: Hiccup is startled, but decides out of sight out of mind. Doesn't really work as its already in his mind.

HICCUP Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.

Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.

HICCUP: Okay, that's disgusting.

Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.:: At least he knows food.

HICCUP:Uh..we've got some salmon...

Toothless swallows it.

HICCUP: (CONT'D) ... some nice Icelandic cod...

Swallows those too.

HICCUP (CONT'D) ... and a whole smoked eel.

Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand.:: NASYT!::

Hiccup takes note.

HICCUP (CONT'D) No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either.

Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.

HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business.

Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.

::What's he doing?::

HICCUP: (CONT'D) It's okay.

Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt. :: What are you doing?::

HICCUP: (CONT'D) Okay...okay..

The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.

HICCUP: (PLEASED) There. Not too bad. It works.

Toothless bolts! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.

HICCUP: Woah! No! No! No!

Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory.

Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and yanks it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.

HICCUP: (excited, terrified) It's working!

Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.

HICCUP: Yes! Yes, I did it.

Toothless glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on.:: What you doing there!?:: Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.

HICCUP: AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball.

:: Fuck... Karma::

Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.

HICCUP: Yeah!

* * *

**TRAINING ARENA**

**Late Afternoon**

HICCUP: yeah.

All the recruits are at the training arena. Gobber is lecturing on the side.

GOBBER: Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.

On a double wide door, gas seeps through the cracks. It blasts open. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens.

Astrid with Ruffnut.

Snotlout with Tuffnut.

Syn and Snaketail.

Fishlegs with Hiccup.

Brandon is setting up another place to rest namely a chair.

All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them. Except Brandon, who is heating up the water and putting his feet in.

GOBBER: (Glancing at Brandon) Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.

The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens listen and watch for any sign of the dragon.

FISHLEGS: (muttering to himself) Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...

HICCUP: (TENSE) Will you please stop that?

All of a suddenly two screams are heard.

GOBBER: Syn and Snaketail out.

BRANDON: (Worried.)Are they okay?

GOBBER: No.

Brandon does not get up apparently not wooried enough to actually go find them.

On Snotlout and Tuffnut Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.

SNOTLOUT: If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- (spotting an approaching shape, terrified) -There!

Snotlout and Tuffnut hurl their water into the fog

ASTRID: Hey! RUFFNUT It's us, idiots. Astrid and Ruffnut are Syn and Snaketail are cowering on the ground behind them.

TUFFNUT: Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.

SNOTLOUT: (TO ASTRID) Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.

Astrid elbows Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut drops Tuffnut with a punch to the throat.

ASTRID: Wait.

They freeze. A tail sweeps out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill. Strangely enough, it doesn't attack the two girls in the fetal position. Once again only Brandon notices.

Fishlegs and Hiccup coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water.

TUFFNUT: Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.

FISHLEGS: Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...

HICCUP: Look out!

A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the mutters," Oh no you don't." He picks up his chair and moves to a gas free area.

FISHLEGS: Oh. Wrong head.

Gas flows around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.

GOBBER: Fishlegs!

A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.

GOBBER: Now, Hiccup!

The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.

HICCUP: Oh, come on!

GOBBER: RUN, HICCUP!

Gobber covers his eyes. CLANG! Brandon shouts," You better fix my chair too!," as he runs to tackle Hiccup. Alas he is to slow.

GOBBER: Hiccup!

The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see...

The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.

HICCUP: BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!

The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.

HICCUP: (CONT'D) Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.

Hiccup slyly opens his vest, revealing the spotted smoked eel from earlier. He Ttosses it inside the door, then slams it shut.

HICCUP: (CONT'D) Now think about what you've done.

Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed

HICCUP: Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to...

Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.

HICCUP: Yep...see you tomorrow.

Brandon asks," Did you see a eel?" When nobody responds, he sighs and mutter," ADHD morons.

Astrid sneers. Something's going on.

* * *

**END CUT! That was punny.**

**Get it!?**

**Well anyway,I'll probably go more into depth about draconic contracts. Brandon will deduce the facts first then Astrid.**

**I'll probably write another fanfiction about HIDAN NO ARIA otherwise known as ARIA THE SCARLET AMMO.**

**EXCELLENTE MANGA AND ANIME AND LIGHT NOVEL.**

**I am translating the first 7 volumes for myself online at google drive. SHOUT if you want to see it in english online. Of course go to BAKA-TSUKI PLEASE!**

**THANKYOU! FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FAV OR FOL!**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Try HIDAN NO ARIA ON MANGAHERE! AND BAKA TSUKI GO TO ITALIANO VERSION AND USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR GOOGLE CHROME USERS! If you want another self insert with my personality in Hidan no Aria please REVIEW!  
**

**REVIEW!**

******REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

******REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

******REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

******REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

******REVIEW!**


	9. Suspicion and how to Avoid it

**BLACKSMITH STALL**

**Night**

Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. He is startled by a plate of...stuff in front of him.

"What?"

"Try it," Brandon says, as he eats his own plate.

Hiccup tries it and says,"Its good. What is it?"

'Unagi. Or rather eel. Smoked eel."

Hiccup freezes mid-bite."I don't...uh... know what you're talking about."

"On the contraire, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Brandon says nonchalantly.

"Finish up whatever project you are working on. Also that favor you owe me? Show me your dragon sometime. Also I'm getting your bed tonight." Brandon leaves and goes back home.

Hiccup is still stunned by the way the conversation went. Short and sweet. But he feels confused. He ignores his misgivings and goes back to work on his project.

It is a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals. For whom, you can guess.

* * *

**Training Arena**

**Morning**

Gobber greets the trainees and says, "Quick lesson today! You will fight the Volcanic Volcanoback."

Brandon gives him an Oh Really look before getting his shield.

GOBBER: Today its about aim and immobilization. Have good aim and immobilize the opponent.

The Volcanic Volcanoback bursts out with a vengeance. It was 13 feet long and looked like a red version of a frilled lizard and a turtle. Other then that it had a standard dragons legs and forearms with four claws each. The strangest thing was that it had ports behind each leg and its tail and back had volcano mouth shaped ports breathing out puffs of smoke out of each one.

HICCUP: This is going to be fun.

SYN: I KNOW RIGHT!

Syn sounds genuinely happy about the prospect of fighting a dragon which quite possibly has the ability to spew flames in a 360 degree radius out of its whole body with no blind spot for aim.

GOBBER:( Snatches the shield.) No shields this time around. Should be easy. You should know that its fire is only second to the Nadder.

The dragons back splits open like a ladybug and begins to lift off. Syn taking initiative throws it around the wings pinning them.

SYN: Was that all?

GOBBER: You should know that its fire is only second to the Nadder.

Brandon shouts,"No" and proceeds to tackle her just as a burst of fire.

Syn shivers in pleasure at almost being lit on fire."Ooohh. Yes."

"Strange. Masochist much."

Syn has the grace to look embarrassed. "Never mind." Brandon helps her up and she joins the others.

The other twins have succeeded in throwing bolas around its legs pinning them also.

ASTRID: Is that all Gobber?"

"Not quite. Also second to the Zippleback for being the most bizarre."

The ports begin to flame causing the dragon to achieve liftoff.

" It uses its ports to fire it up into the air."

It looks like a demented, angry red spaceship with a lizard head. It proceeds to cause panic.

Brandon snatches up a shield only to have it knocked away by Snaketail.

SNAKETAIL: No Shields he said.

Brandon snatches it up and says," I'd much rather stay alive with my body intact. Duck." Snaketail actually says," Where?"

"Fuck it all." Brandon uses another spell."HOI!JOSO!KETSU!" A barrier pops up glowing in a rectangular fashion. Snaketail still slaps him. "NO SHIELDS!" Just as the intensely hot fireball hits the barrier.

"Women!", Brandon says, earning another slap. "HEY! I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" The shield disappears and Snaketail runs to the group.

Hiccup goes up to comfort him. "Its okay. Are you crying?"

Brandon sniffles. Going against all machismo," Yes. Now don't mind me I'm going to a corner to cry and moan the world's unfairness."

He actually does this walking straight across crossfire.

Astrid has her axe out and shouts to Snotlout," Throw your bola over its mouth." Snotlout has the last bola and throws to actually... completely miss and get Astrid who was right behind the head on the other side." REALLY, SNOTLOUT! REALLY!"

All hope seems lost when the dragon turns to aim for Astrid. It shoots, but Hiccup is there with his shield protecting her. Astrid looks in amazement. Until she realizes another rectangular barrier has been erected.

"I'm all done!" says a much happier Brandon. He then erects another cube around the Volcanic Volcanoback effectively sealing it.

All the guys look at him amazed. All the girls glare at him. If you haven't noticed yet, Brandon isn't very popular with girls.

"Ciao. We are done right Gobber."

Gobber nods mutely.

As he leaves only Hiccup catches the muttered words," Strengthen the Contract. I gotta strengthen the contract."

Just outside of the door, he collapses again. As has become the custom, the girls step on him. Syn does it more reluctantly. Astrid simply walks past aloof.

" Ow."

Astrid thinks that what happened yesterday with Hiccup was a freak accident. But another part of her mind says,"Or is it?" Hiccup had better reflexes today than his entire life.

* * *

**Chief's House**

**Some time Between The Morning and Afternoon**

Brandon wakes up on top of a bed and is greeted once again by the dragon he made a contract to a couple days ago.

:: WHAT'S UP!?::

Voice in head, very loud. Painful. Pain. Bad. Ooh.

"Have I been drinking again?"

:: Nope. You just forgot to give me my payment.::

"Fine. Food or what?"

:: Usually its blood, but I want SUSHI!::

"Stop yelling."Brandon gets up to do just that until he realizes something."That was a joke."

:: Yup. GIVE ME THE BLOOD!::

" One, Disturbing. Two, stop yelling. Three, What made me EVER, EVER THINK OF A CONTRACT WITH YOU!?"

:: Careful. Hiccup's here.::

"No, He's not."

::Yes. He is. Turn around.::

Brandon turns around and sees Hiccup." AGH!"

"Were you talking with a dragon?"

"Yes. Yes, I was. I'm reinforcing the contract." Brandon says as he slyly reaches into his satchel for something. Hiccup turns and runs.

:: Not so sly eh, master.::

"Don't give me that shit and help me catch him if you want our heads to stay where they are."

:: I like where my head is.::

"THEN FUCKING HELP ME!"Brandon shouts as he runs after Hiccup.

* * *

**Woods**

**Moments Later**

Hiccup runs like there is no tomorrow. Brandon's satchel is like Doraemon's pouch, capable of pulling out many things, some of them not so healthy for Hiccup.

"Stop, please."

"AGH!" Hiccup panics and grabs something to defend himself with.

"Really? A stick?"

"I panicked."

"Fair enough."

Silence.

:: Hi Hiccup!::

No response. Brandon slaps Hiccup. He begins to run again only to be sat on by the dragon.

BRANDON: CALM DOWN! I am going to explain it all to you.

* * *

**EXPLANATION**

Draconic contracts are a bond between a dragon and a human. Terms differ from each one and how they came to be different. Mutually benefiting to both parties of the contract or bonds. It can be sealed in anyway, but strength of contract lessens from each route. I'm not sure if the dragons here can contract or even you can contract. From the places that do have this contract, it is mostly with the upper echelons of the government namely the king. So I don't know if its blood or compatibility that determines if a contract is successful. Tianlong here is a Slithering Sky Serpent, but he was a statue for a long time. Sealed by home I don't know and why also don't know. This dragon could make it rain, so he was worshiped. He is a good example of a successful draconic contract. Boost in magic, innate abilities awoken, better reaction times, physical strength boost. However, the contracts all depend on loyalty. I have one with this bugger, but I have to pay him in things that he likes. That's how most contracts go. Capiche?

* * *

Hiccup nods mutely sitting down now.

"Good. I'm going to make you forget all that now."

Before Hiccup can react, Brandon stabs him with a needle.

:: DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!?::

"YES! IT WAS PRICELESS!"

They drag him back home, laughing.

* * *

**Cover**

**Afternoon**

Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.

:: You will never catch me.::

Hiccup accepts that this is Toothless talking to him. The thing is he knows he should be freaking out, but he doesn't strange. Almost as if he saw someone he knew doing it.

" Can't we negotiate?"Hiccup stops and puts his free hand on his knee, panting.

::No. I'm having to much fun making you run.::

"How about seven buckets of fish?"

::Tell me more.::

* * *

**Later**

Flying over the ocean, Hiccup yells," YEAH! THIS IS AMAZING!"

:: Isn't it?::

Toothless decides to play a little prank on him. He twirls and spins faster and faster.

"NO LONGER AMAZING!" Hiccup yells desperately trying to pull out of the descent.

The tailfin rips off from the force of the spin. This sends Hiccup flying skipping across the water. Toothless laughs until he also drops.

:: I hate karma.::

* * *

**BLACKSMITH STALL**

**LATER**

Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle. He makes a couple of notes on fin positions. He eats another batch of food made by Brandon. This one is called a sandwich. He thinks to himself Amazing.

* * *

**I'm ending this here just because I like it here. Almost to the end. I'm going to get more plot ideas OK.**

**Please review!**


	10. Repairs and Captures

**Sky/Field**

**Dawn**

Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash- land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon- nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss. He steps down to pick it up and examines it. He smiles as an idea comes to him.

* * *

**Training Grounds**

**Morning**

Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.

Brandon thinks to himself," Maybe I should have interrogated him more."

* * *

**WOODS**

**AFTERNOON**

The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and bombarding him with questions.

FISHLEGS: Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before.

BRANDON: Yeah, Hiccup.

TUFFNUT: How'd you do that?

RUFFNUT: It was really cool.

Hiccup squirms and invents an excuse.

HICCUP: I left my axe back in the ring.

He turns and hurries back.

HICCUP: You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you.

Astrid watches, suspicious. Unbeknownst to her, Brandon looks at her amusingly.

* * *

**Cove**

**Later**

Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over.

"OH NO! YOU KILLED HIM ALREADY!" Brandon shouts after tracking him down.

"No. Its not what you think it is I didn't kill him. LOOK!" Toothless is indeed breathing though fast asleep.

"Oh thats okay."

Hiccup relaxes then tenses up realizing that Brandon has not freaked out yet about the dragon sleeping next to him.

"So, that's the Night Fury you caught. So, you made a contract?"

"Huh."

"Oh right I made you forget," Brandon says unworriedly,"TIANLONG!"

Tianlong comes out from behind and flies to the dragon.

:: REMEMBER ME!::

"He's asking if you remember him."

Hiccup clutches his head then remembers the contract explanation."YOU GUYS WERE LAUGHING AT ME!"

"Who wouldn't you should have seen your face?"

::Wait, he can.::

Tianlong projects his memory of his face through his eyes.

Hiccup cringes. "Did my eyes really bug out like that?"

Toothless conveniently chooses that moment to wake up and rolls around laughing.

Brandon laughs then sobers up.

Brandon: OK! Now lets be serious. Tianlong translate for me please.

Tianlong:::Ok!::

Brandon: So you two have made a contract I assume.

Tianlong::: Neither of them know what you are talking about.

Brandon: Kidding right.

Tianlong: No.

Brandon: THEN HOW DO THE TWO OF YOU UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER!

Hiccup: But we do.

Brandon panics." HOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Toothless::: I gave him half a fish.::

Tianlong relays this.

Brandon then says," Worse. This gets worse. You guys made a temporary contract without even knowing it. If this doesn't change, somebody can enslave both of you."

Both Hiccup and Toothless begin to sweat-drop.

Brandon and Tianlong both pace back and forth worriedly.

They turn around at the same time and shout," OK! Here's how its gonna go. BOTH OF YOU ARE REMAKING THE CONTRACT RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**Later**

**Cove**

Brandon: Did either of you set down the terms and conditions?

Toothless and Hiccup both shakes their heads. Neither of them want to do this. Brandon tied them up. Tianlong grew big enough to block the only escape route and the tailfin is off.

Brandon: Do this fast and you guys can eat.

He begins to cook fish.

* * *

**Training Grounds**

**Later**

An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.

Brandon nods in approval. Making the contract official really helped with Hiccup's reaction time.

* * *

**MEADE HALL**

Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving Astrid alone.

FISHLEGS: Hey Hiccup!

SNOTLOUT: What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?

TUFFNUT: Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.

Astrid bangs her fist on the table in anger. A noisy plate sets down beside her.

"Mind if I sit here?", Brandon says.

Astrid tuns in a huff," Not like anyone's going to sit there anyway."

"I will."

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk."

"Again, Why?"

"You seem fun."

"If you haven't noticed Hiccup's the fun one now." Astrid glares at him angrily.

Brandon laughs and says," Jealous much are we?" He stops when an axe is pressed against his neck.

"You remind me of my childhood friend you know? Also do you always carry that axe around?",Brandon chokes out.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?", Astrid asks sweetly.

"Be nice to Hiccup."

"Why should I?"

"Nobody ever was." Then quick as a dart he leaves, but not before saying,"Also my childhood friend was a violent tomboy like you!"

Astrid throws the axe right where his head used to be.

Brandon right outside the door hurriedly eats his food.

_Hurry up Hiccup! I just hauled you out, but now I'm in the frying pan! WHY DO I NEVER HAVE ANY LUCK WITH GIRLS!?_

* * *

**Cove**

**Later**

Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.

TOOTHLESS:::Why won't it stay still!?::

:: I would never do that:: Tianlong says. Brandon and Tianlong have taken to hanging out in the cove with Hiccup.

"Hiccup, pass me one to."

:: I told you I would never- OOH SHINY!:: Tianlong chases the patch of light trying to catch it.

"Never say never." Brandon feels a chill down his spine. He has had a small premonition of the future of a terrifyingly irritating song.

"What is it?" Hiccup asks.

"Nothing." Brandon prays it is indeed nothing.

"So what you doing for tomorrow, Hiccup?"

"I might have some ideas."

* * *

**Training Grounds**

**Day**

A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.

GOBBER: Meet the Terrible Terror.

A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits.

TUFFNUT: Ha. It's like the size of my-

Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.

TUFFNUT: Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!

Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless.

The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach Hiccup yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion. Hiccup uncomfartable, leaves the arena Brandon laughs and is suddenly pinned by Astrid's glare of suspicion. Chuckles nervously and quickly escapes.

Both boys think: Scary!

Tuffnut: (TO Astrid) Wow, he's better than you ever were.

Astrid infuriated already, says sweetly," Does your nose still hurt?"

Tuffnut says innocently," No its getting-(BAM!)- worse. Its getting worse."

Astrid glare into the distance angrily again.

* * *

**Forest**

**Moments Later**

Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses, and Brandon chatting with him and... something long fluttering in the wind behind Brandon. She quickly tries to follow, but they loses her in the woods. She huffs, frustrated.

* * *

**Cover**

**Later**

Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.

"This is going to work."

"You sure this is going to work?" Brandon says as he moves out of the way.

The rope breaks and the pair crash into a tree. Hiccup's face is red.

HICCUP: Oh, great.

Hiccup looks to Brandon pleadingly A sigh and then a "Fine."

* * *

**Berk**

**Night**

Brandon walks down beside Hiccup. The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses their path.

Viking: Hiccup. Brandon.

Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Brandon pulls it off effortlessly. Once the coast is clear, they covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall. Toothless presses himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Brandon leaves, saying, " That's as far as I'm going to help." Hiccup nods understanding.

Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.

Astrid: Hiccup?

They freeze. Brandon is thankfully hidden by the door. Hiccup then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.

Astrid: Are you in there?

Brandon whisper,"Too late - she's right outside."

On Astrid, walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup jumps out the window and closes the shutters behind him. Brandon closes the door. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.

Hiccup: Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.

ASTRID: I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.

Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. Brandon attempts to stop him. A rough wrestling match begins. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly pulled tight against the window shutters. He strikes a pose to compensate... then gets pulled through the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.

Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen. Brandon is on the ground unconscious.

Astrid smiles slightly.


	11. Escapes are Fun( If you Succeed)

**Dark Place**

**Time Unknown**

Brandon wakes up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. You tell me." A poorly disguised voice says.

"Is that you Astrid?"

"No. I'm your worst nightmare."

"Enough Astrid." Brandon sounds as Angry as the time of the Blundertail.

"NO! Tell me about the secret you and Hiccup are hiding."

"Jealous much?" Slap. "Ow. I deserved that. But can't we talk like civilized beings?"

Silence.

"No? Can't expect much from a tomboy? OW!" Another slap. Then the sound of untying.

"Oh. Civilized now are we? Oof!" Punch to the stomach. Falls over wheezing.

"Bad cop. Good cop now eh? Where's the good cop?"

Astrid is royally pissed,"You want bad cop, good cop? I'LL GIVE YOU BAD COP, GOOD COP!"

Syn and Snaketail step out of the shadows.

Brandon stares to the sky or the ceiling in this case," God above, I bet you're having a good laugh at this joke, huh?"

* * *

**Docks**

**Dawn**

A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the mumbling crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride. Back from Hel's Realm

VIKING: Where are the other ships?

SPITELOUT: You don't want to know.

Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.

GOBBER: Well, I trust you found the nest at least?

STOICK: Not even close.

GOBBER: Ah. Excellent.

Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.

STOICK: I hope you had a little more success than me.

GOBBER: Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.

Stoick stops. What does that mean?

A group of merry villagers rush past.

VIKING #1: Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.

VIKING #2: Out with the old and in with the new, right?!

VIKING #3: No one will miss that old nuisance!

VIKING #4: The village is throwing a party to celebrate!

Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.

STOICK: He's... gone?

GOBBER: Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.

Stoick is doubly confused.

STOICK: Hiccup?

GOBBER: (BEAMING) Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts.

Stoick looks happy, but is suddenly struck by another worry.

STOICK: And Brandon?

Gobber looks antsy.

Stoick looks worriedly." Well?"

Gobber says," Its not his fighting ability its his ability to get along. He only gets along with Hiccup. He's... Well, he's scary when he's angry."

Stoick laughs and says," How bad can it be?"

Gobber turns to look at the arena," Pretty bad."

Stoick peeks inside and whispers," Lords above." The arena is covered in charmarks and craters. Never in all his life have the dragons been able to do this.

Gobber pats his back. "At least you don't have to worry about him."

* * *

**Back To the Dark Place**

**Sometime Later**

" Fine, I'll tell you."

Astrid looks down at the figure.

"Really?"

"No."

"Give it to him." Astrid says coldly.

"Fuck. AHH!"

The girls tickle him with feathers.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NO-HAHAHA! MORE! HAHAHA! PLEASE!"

"Will you answer the questions?"

"No."

"Continue."

"Wait! I'll tell you. Only you though."

Astrid is about to say no when he says," I can do this all day long until Stoick begins to look for me."

Astrid snarls and waves the girls away. The girls leave. Astrid leans her head close.

"Closer. No... Closer."

Astrid leans her head closer until her ear is a finger-breadths away.

"Good. The secret is... I'm escaping."

Before Astrid can react, a silvery band snakes in and burns the ropes away. Brandon snatches all his items and leaps to catch the now leaving silver band.

Looking out the window, Astrid shouts," I WILL FIND OUT YOUR SECRET!"

"I look forward."

* * *

**Sky**

**Afternoon**

Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.

HICCUP: Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.

Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents. Looking at it, Hiccup wonders where Brandon went. He decides that Brandon must have wandered off somewhere. He tends to do that a lot. Hiccup shakes his head and refocuses to the task at hand.

HICCUP: Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.

He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive.

He watches Toothless's every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.

HICCUP: Alright, it's go time. It's go time.

Toothless::: LETS DO THIS!::

They have become better friends then the time they first met. Toothless wonders what happened to Brandon after he knock him out to get the sheep.

They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.

HICCUP: Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!

They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.

HICCUP: Yeah! Yes, it worked!

The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.

HICCUP: Sorry.

They hurtle into another rock pillar.

Toothless grumbles.:: Steer better.::

HICCUP: My fault.

They run into another spire.

Toothless swats him with his ear plate.:: Really?::

HICCUP: Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. (referring to the cheat sheet) Position four, no three.

They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He swallows hard and tightens his grip on the handles.

HICCUP: Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...

He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.

HICCUP: (PANICKED) ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!

Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...

HICCUP: No!

... and nabs it before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly stops beating his wings.:: What?::

As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.

HICCUP: Oh gods! Oh no!

Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless fights to get back under Hiccup.:: Hiccup!:: Toothless panics slightly.

HICCUP: (trying to calm Toothless) Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down.

Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon whacks Hiccup with his wing.::Sorry.::

After a few more misses, Hiccup finally grabs hold of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.

Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible.

With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split- second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.

Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.

HICCUP: YEEAHHH!

Toothless concurs with a happy ::YES!:: and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.

Hiccup's face is now a helpless grimace,"Oh come on.", as they dive into it.

* * *

**Black Sand Beach**

**Sunset**

Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness.

HICCUP: Uh..no thanks. (gesturing to his fish on A STICK) I'm good.

Toothless snorts disbelieving and says,::Suit yourself.::

Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight.

Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile.

A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly.

:: What ya gonna do about it?::

Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill.

:: Not so tough now are you?::

Hiccup laughs saying," Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?"

Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.

HICCUP: Here you go.

The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed.

HICCUP: (PENSIVE) Everything we know about you guys is wrong.

"I know, right?"

Hiccup and Toothless go into defensive positions only to see Brandon on top of Tianlong.

"I mean, really? Who leaves their only friend with a madwoman and her two other mad henchwomen?" Brandon says accusingly.

Hiccup has the grace to look sheepful. "Sorry. So Astrid caught you?"

"Only thanks to your dragon knocking me out!"

Hiccup looks at Toothless questioningly. Toothless shrugs innocently... until a sharp clang causes him to lift a forepaw up hastily. A knife quivers there.

"Come on both of you, your dad wants to speak with you." Brandon smiles inwardly at the look Hiccup makes. "I love karma," he mutters.


	12. A Positively Delightful First Impression

**Blacksmith Stall: Hiccup's Closet**

**Night**

Hiccup is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. He has spent most of the day hiding from his father and this is his final sanctuary. He sighs happily as he believes he will never have to actually speak to Stoick. Suddenly, Stoick appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk.

HICCUP: Dad! You're back!

He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.

HICCUP: Gobber's not here, so...

He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.

STOICK: Strong I know. I came looking for you.

Hiccup says disbelievingly," You did?" He never actually believed his father sould search for him. Brandon was supposed to be keeping an eye out for Stoick, but ran off when he spotted the three girls plus the twins ready to kill someone. What scared him most was the grins the twins had. So, Hiccup ended up fending for himself.

STOICK:(STERN) You've been keeping secrets.

Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him.

HICCUP:(Weak) I...have?

STOICK: Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?

HICCUP: (IN VAIN) I don't know what you're...

STOICK: Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.

HICCUP: Oh?

STOICK: So, let's talk about that dragon.

Blood drains from Hiccup's face.

HICCUP: Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-

Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.

HICCUP: You're not...upset?

STOICK: What?! I was hoping for this!

HICCUP: Uh...you were?

STOICK: And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time.

Hiccup's elated expression sinks.

STOICK: And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!

Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.

STOICK: You really had me going there, those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!

Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.

STOICK: And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!

Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.

STOICK:(Relieved) Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.

Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence...

STOICK: Oh, I... brought you something.

He presents a horned helmet.

STOICK: To keep you safe in the ring.

HICCUP:(SINCERE) Wow. Thanks.

Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.

STOCIK: Your mother would've wanted you to have it. (HEARTFELT) It's half of her breast plate.

Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.

STOICK: Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?

Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.

STOICK: Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.

Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a yawn.

HICCUP: I should really get to bed.

Stoick and Hiccup begin to try and cover a awkward silence by talking over each other.

"Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat.

STOICK: Well..uh..good night.

Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever.

* * *

**Streets**

**Night**

Hiccup walks down the street holding the breast... helmet in his hands all of a sudden a hand snakes around his face choking him slightly. He fights until a voice hisses," 12 O'Clock. Straight ahead. Stay quiet if you want to live."

Astrid patrols the streets alone looking all for the world on a hunt.

Brandon waits till she walks past before saying,"Follow me."

He climbs up onto the rooftop. Turns around, with a rope and hauls Hiccup up.

"Crash course in upgraded abilities physical. Its a lottery." Brandon jumps to the next roof and gestures Hiccup to follow. Hiccup follows and misses about halfway there."OW!"

Astrid hears it and comes running to it like a demon.

Brandon panics and falls off to on top of Hiccup."OOF! OW!"

Astrid gets there and finds the pile. She cracks her knuckles and says," Now you will tell me the secret."

Brandon looks panicked and Hiccup looks panicked. A chant begins."whaddowedowhaddowedowhaddowedo."

They come to a decision together.

Brandon: Hiccup, Are you remember to follow my advice now?

Hiccup: Yes. Survive first. Glory later.

Brandon: Something like that. RUN! RUN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER BEFORE!

Both of them dash into the forest. Astrid follows in close pursuit.

Astrid looks around in the forest before slamming her axe into a tree. It shakes.

She leaves.

* * *

**Up in the Aforementioned Axed Tree**

"You okay, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Same."

"Lets go to the house."

"Yeah, Where did you get the helmet?"

"Long Story. Women are scary."

"I'm still running from the last one I angered."

"Tomorrow is the deciding match about who kills the dragon?"

"Yup. May the best man win."

"Yeah. I'm glad I'm not in it though."

"What are you talking about? Its you versus Astrid. You better win. I bet everything I got on you."

Laughter."You're joking." Straight stare."You're not joking."

Laughter."Good luck. You better win. I bet everything you know. I'm just glad I'm not in it for real."

* * *

**Training Grounds**

**Afternoon**

Brandon hides behind a shield." I hate karma so bucking bad right now." Brandon says, right before a blast knocks him right into Syn and Snaketail taking them out and he rolls behind another shield.

"Wait, This feels familiar." Another blast sends him careening into the wall. "I also hate deja vu right now." Only slight thing different is that he manages to land on his feet. The two girls are now angry and stomp all over him before leaving. I also hate pain a lot.

A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She forces her axe at his throat.

ASTRID: Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.

HICCUP: Please, by all means.

She darts off, closing fast on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on.

Viking: You got it Astrid!

Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee- line toward him.

Back to Astrid ... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined.

ASTRID: This time. This time for sure.

"If you succeed can you please stop beating me up?"

Astrid startled samashes the handle down.

"OW! No?" Brandon says right before going into the abyss.

Ignoring that. With a fierce battle cry, she leapse from cover, axe cocked to throw.

ASTRID: Aaaaaaaaaa...

And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out.

ASTRID: ...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!

Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.

ASTRID: NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!

A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly.

STOICK: Wait! Wait!

HICCUP: So, later.

Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.

GOBBER: Not so fast.

HICCUP: I'm kinda late for-

ASTRID: (LIVID) What? Late for what exactly?

Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.

STOICK: Okay quiet down. The elder has decided.

Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers.

Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.

GOBBER: You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!

STOICK: Ha, ha! That's my boy!

Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators...

HICCUP: (MASKING PANIC) Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...

* * *

**Hidden Cove**

**Dusk**

HICCUP: ... leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.

Toothless is nowhere in sight. Brandon says,"You sure about this?"

Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.

"Yes I'm sure."

Brandon is about to follow Hiccup into the cove when he spots a unfavorable. He backs away silently and slowly.

HICCUP: Oh..man...what to do... what to ...

SHINK!

Hiccup looks up to the sound of... Astrid, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe.

HICCUP:(SHOCKED) Aggh! What the- (RECOMPOSING) What are you doing here?

She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless.

ASTRID: I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. And I want to know shere your relationship is with that wierdo that just ran away. Start talking! Are you training with someone? With HIM!?

Brandon gulps at hearing the threat.

HICCUP: Uh...training? She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.

ASTRID: It better not involve... this.

HICCUP: I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh...

They hear a rustle coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid drops Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate.

HICCUP: (PANICKED) You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go. \He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.

Astrid bends Hiccups hand backwards, driving him down.

HICCUP: AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!

ASTRID: That's for the lies.

Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body.

ASTRID:(CONT'D) And THAT'S for everything else.

Hiccup's yelp is answered with A growl, coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see... a night fury... with a pair of legs sticking out from behind the bush... familiar looking legs..." Oh my god, it killed Brandon." Astrid whispers, not whimpers as that would be unvalkyrie-like.

Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.

HICCUP: (FEEBLE) Oh man.

Astrid dives onto Hiccup.

ASTRID: Get down! Run! Run!

Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.

HICCUP: No!

Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.

HICCUP: No. It's okay! It's okay... Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, spraying Astrid with sand.

HICCUP:(CALMING) She's a friend.

Toothless snorts in disagreement.:: Wasn't she just beating you up a minute ago?::

Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.

HICCUP:(TO ASTRID) You just scared him.

ASTRID: I scared him!?

Hiccup makes a quiet motion.

ASTRID: (INTENSE WHISPER) Who is him?

HICCUP: Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.

Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and runs for the village.

HICCUP: We're dead.

Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.

HICCUP:(TO TOOTHLESS) Where do you think you're going?


	13. Discoveries and Gossip

**Woods**

**Moments Later**

Astrid races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her.

She is suddenly snatched into the air. Astrid screams.

ASTRID: Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!

Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air.

ASTRID: Hiccup! Get me down from here!

HICCUP: You have to give me a chance to explain.

ASTRID: I'm not listening to anything you have to say!

HICCUP: Then I won't speak. Just let me show you.

Hiccup extends a hand.

Hiccup begs," Please, Astrid."

She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.

ASTRID: Now get me down.

HICCUP: Toothless? Down. Gently.

Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly.

With a whop, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and hovers in place.

Hiccup says,"See? Nothing to be afraid of."

:: Famous last words.::

Hiccup catches the meaning of the last phrase. "Toothless don't you DARE!"

Toothless suddenly launches straight upward. Astrid screams.

The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.

Hiccup: Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon! (mortified; to Astrid) He's not usually like this. Oh no...

Toothless rolls and plummets toward the coastline far below. Astrid screams again. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?"

"I'm not," he says calmly. As Astrid wraps everything she can possibly can around him he thinks,_Odin, I give thanks to thee for this experience._

Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.

Hiccup shouts,"Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!"

Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.

Hiccup groans," And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile."

Astrid buries her face into Hiccup's back crying a little. Hiccup straightens at the unfamiliar pressure.

Astrid tearfully says," Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing."

Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents.

They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...

* * *

**Sky**

**Night**

...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.

ASTRID: Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing.

Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.

Hiccup apologizes," Sorry about making you cry like that."

Astrid does not like being reminded of that moment of weakness and punches him... hard. Toothless doesn't react.

Hiccup says," Really?"

Astrid blushes and says,"I wasn't crying."

Toothless gives a disbelieving snort.:: Sure...::

"I WASN'T!"

An argument breaks out between Astrid and Toothless. Hiccup sits on top feeling very small. He can't help, but feel that hey are forgetting something.

* * *

**Cove**

**Night**

Brandon wakes up behind a bush to Tianlong's face. Waving it aside, he says," What happened?"

::When you were trying to hide Toothless and preventing him from getting out, he knocked you out again.::

Brandon looks at Tianlong straight in the eyes. "Help me seek revenge on our black, scaly friend and his rider."

::Sure.::

They cackle evilly in the night sky.

* * *

**Sky**

**Night**

Both Hiccup and Toothless shudder as they feel a chill down their spine. Astrid does not notice.

ASTRID: So what now?

Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.

ASTRID: Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill...(WHISPERED)... kill a dragon.

HICCUP: Don't remind me.

A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover. His eyes begin to dilate and he seems to be hearing a voice only he can hear.

HICCUP: Toothless! What's happening? What is it?

Toothless growls at him.::'Quiet!::

Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.

HICCUP: Get down!

Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.

ASTRID: What's going on?

HICCUP: I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.

Toothless hisses.

Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. hundreds of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons.

HICCUP:(Whispered) It looks like they're hauling in their kill.

The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.

ASTRID: What does that make us?

A voice calls out," Is the great Astrid scared?"

Brandon comes out seemingly floating on thin air.

Hiccup asks," How are you doing that?"

"Look up."

They see Brandon hanging from the claws of Tianlong.

Astrid asks," I thought you were dead."

"Obviously. Toothless knocked me out."

The dragons and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks.

They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.  
Hiccup is amazed.

HICCUP: What my dad wouldn't give to find this.

Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.

HICCUP: It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.

ASTRID: They're not eating any of it.

"WELL, I SINCERELY HOPE NOT!"

Brandon is about to be dropped in until Tianlong turns at the last minute.

:: Appreciate me now?::

"I'm Sorry already about being late on the payment."

::You still haven't paid it yet.::

Changing the subject Brandon says," Lets join Hiccup and Co."

Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible roar rings out.

The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole.  
Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified. Brandon has fainted from the large "payment" AKA blood he just paid Tianlong.

Astrid whispers," What is that?", as she shoves Brandon off her shoulder.

The monstrous beast sniffs the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and roars. Several dragons take flight in fear.

HICCUP: Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!

Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. Brandon chooses that precise moment to wake up again. He mutters," Delightful. TIANLONG! COME! PLEASE!" Brandon is always polite. Especially in the Jaws of Life.

The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead.

Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.

* * *

**Hidden Cove**

**Night**

Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.

ASTRID: (her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear off) No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them.

She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.

ASTRID: Let's find your dad.

HICCUP: No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. And... WHERE'S BRANDON?

BRANDON: Glad to know I was not forgotten finally.

Brandon just flew in with Tianlong. He leaves saying," I'll let you two talk it out." Walking by Astrid he whisper," Told you I was looking forward to you finding it out. Awfully big surprise. Be nice on him." So saying he leaves, Tianlong following. Outside he hides behind a rock close enough to hear.

:: Didn't you say you were going to let them talk it out?::

"And miss out all this good stuff?" Brandon says incredulously. They listen.

Hiccup says after a relieved sigh, "Astrid, we have to think this through carefully."

Astrid eyes him, incredulous.

Astrid," Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

Hiccup stands firm, resolute.

Hiccup says," Yes."

Astrid's taken aback. Awkward silence.

Astrid finally says,"Ok. Then what do we do?"

Hiccup Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.

ASTRID: Okay.

Astrid punches Hiccup in the arm.

ASTRID: That's for kidnapping me.

Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless snorts, dismissive.

Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She kisses Hiccup on the cheek.

ASTRID: That's for, everything else.

In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving Hiccup rubbing his cheek, stunned.

Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.

HICCUP: What are you looking at?

Unbeknownst to the trio, a duo sneaks off looking ridiculously pleased at this piece of gossip.

* * *

**THANK YOU THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

**REVIEW!**

**ALSO THIS WORLD I MADE WILL CONTINUE TO HAVE A SYMBIOTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH DRAGONS!**

**SHOULD HICCUP LEAVE AFTER DEFEATING THE RED DEATH!  
**

**WHEN WILL KEVENA SHOW UP!  
**

**REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY PAIRINGS!  
HICSTRID FOREVER!**

**GOD OF PHYSICS!  
OVER AND OUT!**


	14. Stupidity times Two is Never Good

**Training Grounds**

**Morning**

The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event. The feeling is festival like. There are even booths of food. Brandon is running one making something called cotton candy. The kids love it and he is becoming rich. In the arena, Stoick begins to make a speech.

STOICK:(aloud to the crowd) Well, I can show my face in public again.(LAUGHTER/APPLAUSE) If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training...I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...

Hiccup standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened.

STOICK: ... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!

CHEERS and ROARS.

Astrid approaches Hiccup.

ASTRID: Be careful with that dragon.

HICCUP:(the roaring crowd) It's not the dragon I'm worried about.

ASTRID: What are you going to do?

HICCUP: Put an end to this.

She eyes him, dubious.

HICCUP: I have to try. Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.

ASTRID:(GRIM) I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.

Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.

GOBBER: It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.

Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring.

The teens are gathered in a stand cheering Hiccup on. Fishlegs even got his magic down enough to make fire spell his name and change color.

"You've improved Fishlegs,"Brandon says. Fishlegs blushes and says,"Thanks."

Brandon says louder, "Free cotton candy for all the recruits," as he hands it out. When he gets to Astrid, he whispers," Be on guard, Hiccup is about to do something stupid I think." Astrid looks horrified. Brandon goes back to his booth.

Tuffnut munching on the cotton candy,"Show 'em how it's done, my man!"

Snotlout tries to shake his cotton candy murderously," KNOCK HIM DEAD!" Obviously it doesn't work.

Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile.

Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath.

He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger.

STOICK: (MUTTERED)Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.

Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.

HICCUP: I'm ready.

The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet...

BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire.

Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.

It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused.

Stoick is also confused.

STOICK: What is he doing?

The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls.

Hiccup whipsers,"It's okay. It's okay."

The dragon continues to pace, focused on... Hiccup's helmet.

Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.

HICCUP: I'm not one of them.

GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd.

All eyes turn to Stoick. He's welling with upset.

Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.

STOICK: Stop the fight.

HICCUP: No. I need you all to see this.

The crowd gets restless.

HICCUP: They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.

STOICK: I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!

Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter.

Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand. Hiccup yelps and springs backward.

The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup screams and barely dives out of reach.

Brandon mutters, " That doesn't sound good." He jumps out of his booth and runs to the arena.

* * *

**COVE**

**CONTINUOUS**

Toothless is sleeping. His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.

:: HICCUP!::

* * *

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

**CONTIUOUS**

Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway. Brandon is already there.

STOICK: Out of my way!

ASTRID: Hiccup!

BRANDON: Oh dear.

Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.

* * *

**COVE**

**CONTINUOUS**

Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.

:: In the name of the contract I will protect you!::

* * *

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

**CONTINUOUS**

A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.

* * *

**COVE**

**CONTINUOUS**

Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.

* * *

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

**CONTINUOUS**

Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.

ASTRID: Hiccup!

She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.

STOICK: This way!

Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.

GOBBER: Night Fury! Get down!

Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it.

The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively.

HICCUP: (PANICKED) Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!

Brandon tries to stop them," Not a good idea, Hiccup." Toothless knocks him out a third time. The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.

VIKINGS: Night Fury!

Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring.

HICCUP: Go! GO!

VIKING: Take it alive!

Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.

ASTRID: Stoick no!

HICCUP: Dad! No! He won't hurt you!

The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.

STOICK: How could you? He killed Brandon!

Brandon wakes up that moment," Really?" Taking all the credibility of the previous statement.

HICCUP: No, don't! You're only making it worse!

Stoick has a flashback to his wife saying those words. He shakes it away. With determination, Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless.  
Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.

HICCUP: Toothless! STOP!

He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces...

HICCUP: NO!

Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.

VIKINGS: Get him!

The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down.

Astrid holds Hiccup back.

HICCUP:(DESPERATE) No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.

Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands.

STOICK: Put it with the others!

His burning glare turn to Hiccup.

* * *

**Great Hall**

**Day**

Hiccup is shoved into the dank, dimmed hall.

SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.

STOICK: I should have known. I should have seen the signs.

HICCUP: Dad.

STOICK: We had a deal!

Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.

HICCUP: I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.

STOICK: So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?

He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words.

HICCUP: I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.

STOICK: The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!

HICCUP: He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.

STOICK: They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!

HICCUP: And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten 's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-

Stoick HUFFS.

STOICK: Their island?

He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.

STOICK: So you've been to the nest.

HICCUP: Did I say nest?

Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.

STOICK: How did you find it?!

HICCUP: No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.

Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.

HICCUP: Oh no. No, Dad. No.

Hiccup chases after him, panicked.

HICCUP: Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.

He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever.

HICCUP: Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one. Nothing.

Stoick pushes on.

HICCUP: No. Dad. No. For once in your life,WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!

He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.

STOICK: You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son.

Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated.

STOICK:(CALLING OUT) Ready the ships!

Stoick staggers on the steps, his heart breaking on the inside.

"You should listen to him you know."

Stoick swerves to Brandon cooking something. "What?"

"I know of his relationship to the dragon. Its his only friend."

"Dragons kill and that's all they will ever know how to do."

"Even with all this evidence in front of you, you still ignore it? Admit it Stoick. Viking stubbornness is famous, but by Odin, you take the cake."

Stoick grows angry." Why should-"

"Because I know him better than you in the five weeks I was with him, then in the 12 years you have been with him. Here."Brandon hands Stoick a shishkabob. The things on it disturbingly look like all the symbols of the families going with him: the Hoffersons, the Ingermans, the Thorsthons, the Jurgensuns, the Harbringers, the Mascans, and the Haddocks are all on it.

Stoick throws it on the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY FOREIGNER!?"

Brandon catches it," That like food you shouldn't waste lives." He leaves eating it.

Stoick stands there uncertain and then turns to the harbor.

Off to Helheim's Gate they Go.


	15. Madmen are Stupid: What's Next?

**DOCKS**

**DAY**

Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.

::I really hate my life right now.::

Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.

STOICK: Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.

He then notices Hiccup watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.

STOICK: Lead us home, Devil.

Toothless stares at him with an "HOW STUPID ARE YOU?" and turns his head towards Helheim's Gate.

* * *

**Cliff**

**Later**

Hiccup is still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.

ASTRID: It's a mess.

Hiccup doesn't respond.

Astrid continues," You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend."

Hiccup says," Thank you for summing that up."Hiccup sighs and continues,"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone. "

Astrid: Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?

Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.

ASTRID: Why didn't you?

HICCUP: I don't know. I couldn't.

ASTRID: That's not an answer.

HICCUP: (BECOMING IRATE) Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?

ASTRID: Because I want to remember what you say right now.

HICCUP: (angry, loud) Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.

ASTRID: You said 'wouldn't' that time.

HICCUP: (BLOWS UP) Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!

ASTRID: First to ride one, though.

Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before. Brandon listening from behind a tree with his bags packed smiles. He thinks," _Such a pity. I leave right when the gossip is getting good."_

ASTRID: So...

HICCUP: (REALIZING) ...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself.

Astrid turns to face the open sea.

ASTRID: I bet he's really frightened now. (PROVOKING) What are you going to do about it?

HICCUP: Probably something stupid.

ASTRID: Good. But you've already done that.

HICCUP: Then something crazy.

Astrid smiles.

ASTRID: That's more like it.

Brandon turns to face a group of teens who are as guilty as him of peeping.

"Hi." Right before the teens mob him.

* * *

**OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND**

**DAY**

The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist.

Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water.

Stoick is at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive. He is actually bemoaning the fact that he is even on this boat.::WHY!?::

STOICK: Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.

Shouts pour in from all directions.

VIKING #1: Here.

VIKING #2: One length to your stern.

VIKING #3: On your starboard flank.

VIKING #4: Three widths to port.

VIKING #5: Ahead, at your bow.

VIKING #6: Haven't a clue.

Stoick trains his eyes into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.

GOBBER: Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?

STOICK: Find the nest and take it.

GOBBER:(Sighs) Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.

STOICK: Shhh.

Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. What he doesn't notice is the dilation of his crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.

STOICK: Step aside.

Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements.

The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.

VIKING: Bear to port.

The order is called out from ship to ship.

CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred. They make it to a deserted beach where they camp for the night.

* * *

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

**DAY**

Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.

FISHLEGS: If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.

Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.

TUFFNUT You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon.(Awkward Pause) It's me.

HICCUP: Uh...

SNOTLOUT: I love this plan.

HICCUP: I didn't...

RUFFNUT: You're crazy. (SULTRY) I like that.

ASTRID So? What is the plan?

Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.

"I explained everything to you can you let me go now?" Syn and Snaketail throw a tied up Brandon down. " AND BE CAREFUL-(Crash) never mind."

HICCUP: Brandon?

BRANDON: Yeah. Uh... Hi. We were sort of listening to your conversation earlier. Everybody I mean. Uh...(All mentioned including Astrid glare at him.) Look. Can we discuss this later?

* * *

**FOGGY SEA**

**NEXT DAY**

The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship.

A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.

GOBBER: Ah. I was wondering where that went.

A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.

STOICK: Stay low and ready your weapons.

Stoick's ship suddenly jerks to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.

STOICK: We're here.

Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.

* * *

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

**DAY**

Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him.

On the teens... bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him.

ASTRID: (CORRECTING) Uh-uh.

Brandon begins to lecture," Dragons are intelligent and sentient creatures. So-" All the teens shout," SHUT UP!"

"Fine, but let me down!"Brandon hangs from the cieling upside down.

"No. Deserter!" Snaketail spits.

"Ugh. Not very ladylike."

Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.

SNOTLOUT: Wait! What are you...

HICCUP: Relax. It's okay... it's okay.

Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away.

SNOTLOUT: Where are you going?!

Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.

HICCUP: You're going to need something to help you hold on.

The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal...

All the dragons are standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.

"Um..."

Brandon shouts to Hiccup," Should I get them started on the temporary contracts?"

Hiccup shouts back," Yeah. It will help. How long do you think we've got?"

"One day before they reach the Island by boat."

Hiccup turns to face everybody. "Everybody listen to what Brandon is going to tell you."

"One last thing Hiccup," Brandon interrupts,"Get me down please?"

* * *

**Later**

"Now crash course. Draconic contracts are essential for bonding with a dragon successfully. Payments are needed from both sides. Big or small doesn't matter. The contracts are discussed through temporary contracts. Hiccup unknowingly created one with Toothless by sharing a meal. The contract represents the bond, between the two of you. So everybody feed your dragon one fish. Not eel."

Snotlout doesn't listen and attempts to feed the Nightmare the eel. BAM!

"Anyway, the dragon if wanting to make a contract will regurgitate the fish. Tianlong please translate for me to the dragons."

Tianlong is hovering at small size and translates.

Tuffnut asks," What does regurgitate mean?"

The Zippleback promptly throws up half a fish.

Syn asks," What do we do now?"

"Now, you eat it. Eating it shows trust."

None of the teens look happy about this.

"Now you should be able to understand your dragon. Naming them is also part of the process. Get acquainted and then get started on the actual contract. We have to leave by midnight. Hiccup will teach you how to fly and bond more."

After eating and retching a lot, naming, and the legal stuff. Hiccup begins to teach them how to fly.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Of course everybody forgot Brandon hanging from the underside of the ring."Fuck. Tianlong, please help."

::Fine.::

As Brandon falls to the floor, he flips and gets on Tianlong's back. He checks a mirror like tool.

"FUCK! Hurry, the tracker I put on Stoick says he's on the island."

* * *

**AND THATS A WRAP FOLKS!  
**

**Any questions? Review.**

**In two more chapters this wil probably be over. Of course I might just continue on with this story and just add new arcs.**

**Anyway dragon names will be posted in HTTYD NOTES when I get to it. Thank you for all the people who have reviewed.**

**Also any suggestions on what happens next? Review.**

**I will probably do an Omake on Brandon accidentally mixing a potion and the girls drink it getting cat ears.**

**How does that sound?**

**Anybody figure out what my name is yet?Hint: its an OC**

**THANK YOU ALL!  
REVIEW!  
GOD OF PHYSICS OVER AND OUT!**


	16. A Madman's Battle

**DRAGON ISLAND**

**ARRIVAL DAY**

Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand. Stoick looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.

Stoick says," When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose."

Gobber says," In my undies. Good thing I brought extras."

Stoick glares at him," Really Gobber? Really?"

Stoick turns to face the men. Time for a bit of Viking rhetoric.

STOICK: No matter how this ends, it ends today.

As you may have noticed Vikings like it nice and simple.

He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence.

Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED WITH DRAGONS. Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.

Stoick leads the charge with a war cry. In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.

GOBBER: Is that it?

Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.

VIKINGS: (Cheering as one)

SPITELOUT: We've done it!

Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.

STOICK shouts," This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!"

The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves, but they are to late.

Stoick shous," Get clear!"

The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.

::WHO DARES DISTURB MY BEAUTY SLEEP!?::

GOBBER: Beard of Thor...what is that?

STOICK: (AGHAST) Odin help us. (PAUSE) Catapults!

The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot.

:: Least you could do is at least give me a little fun.::

Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.

VIKING: Get to the ships!

STOICK: No! NO!

The Red Death gives a sadisitic laugh.:: Oh no you don't.::

The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Gobber Joins Stoick.

GOBBER: Heh. Smart, that one.

Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.

STOICK: (GUILT-RIDDEN) I was a fool.

The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. :: Why run? YOU CAME TO PLAY DIDN'T YOU?:: The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is flashes back to the day before. He feels even more guilty. He then comes to a decision. Stoick stops a Viking General.

STOICK: Lead the men to the far side of the island.

SPITELOUT: Right. (turns to the others) Everybody to the far side of the island

The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent.

:: Where are you, my toys?::

Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench. Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.

STOICK: Gobber, go with the men.

GOBBER: I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.

Stoick grabs him.

STOICK: (EMPHATIC) I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.

Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.

GOBBER: Then I can double that time.

Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.

STOICK: HERE!

GOBBER: NO, HERE!

It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.

GOBBER: Come on! Fight me!

STOICK: No, me!

The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when... KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as... ... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Volcanic Volcanoback, a Zippleback, a Blundertail, and a Gronckle.

They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist.

Gobber and Stoick, watch slack-jawed, in awe.

HICCUP: Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!

The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.

TUFFNUT: Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!

HICCUP: Up, let's move it!

The dragons climb past the Red Death.

ON THE GROUND, Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.

GOBBER: Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were.

Brandon lands with Tianlong, "What he said, lets get you to safety OK?"

Stoick is speechless.

IN THE AIR The group circles over the dragon's head.

Hiccup is in charge.

HICCUP: Fishlegs, break it down.

FISHLEGS: Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. (Breathes out and in.) Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.

HICCUP: Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Syn and Snaketail, attack the legs. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad.

RUFFNUT: That's my specialty.

TUFFNUT: Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See. (IRRITATING SOUNDS)

HICCUP: (EXASPERATED) Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can.

TUFFNUT: Don't worry, we got it covered!

FISHLEGS: Yeah!

Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it.

TUFFNUT: Troll!

RUFFNUT: Butt Elf!

TUFFNUT: Bride of Grendel!

The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins.:: WHAT WAS THAT INSECTS?:: Apparently, dragons know viking lore. They barely dodge it.

Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.

Brandon who is attempting to convince the two idiots... cough... respected adults to leave mutters," Thats Freaky."

RD::: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?::

The Red Death attempts to step on Brandon. Brandon pushes all around him away with a spell and constructs a barrier. He strains and his eyes bug out as he yells," WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY LUCK WITH WOMAN!?"

FISHLEGS Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.

ON HICCUP AND ASTRID ... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships.

HICCUP: There!

He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the reins.

He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.

HICCUP: (TO ASTRID) Go help the others!

She and the Nadder take off. As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks.:: Hiccup!::

HICCUP: Okay, hold on. Hold on.

He gets to work on the chains.

ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.

:: STOP THAT I COMMAND YOU!::

SNOTLOUT: It's working.

The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.

FISHLEGS: Yeah! It's working.

If he had looked down, it would reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings.

The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.

SNOTLOUT: Agghh!

Fishleg's Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.

FISHLEGS: I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!

He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...

FISHLEGS: I'm okay!

... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.

FISHLEGS:(FEEBLE) Less okay.

Brandon stuck underneath the foot says," YOU DON'T HAVE A DAMN RIGHT TO BE COMPLAINING!"

BACK TO SNOTLOUT ... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer...

SNOTLOUT: I can't miss! ... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.

Snaketail sighs and mutter," Guess I was wrong about him not being able to hit something from point-blank range."

Brandon yells," You owe me 10 slivers!"

Snaketail motions for Syn to throw a bomb down." SHUT UP!"

"Never mind," Brandon says in a small voice.

SNOTLOUT: What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?

Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.

ASTRID: Yeah! You're the Viking!

Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.

SNOTLOUT: Whoa!

ON THE GROUND The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing... Hiccup Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes. He looks up to see...

THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged. The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. The foot frees Brandon, but Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.

* * *

**Later**

Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - he's almost out of air. Suddenly Hiccup goes limp too.::HICCUP!::

Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup. Toothless looks up at a large figure pulling Hiccup up.

STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.

HICCUP: (OVERWHELMED) Dad...

Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam. Toothless is still drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes.:: What do you want?::

Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles.::Well I wasn't expecting that at all.::

Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing Stoick. BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed. The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke.

Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings.

He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS::Let's go.::

HICCUP: You got it, bud.

Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in. Stoick grabs his arm.

STOICK: Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything.

HICCUP: Yeah...me too.

STOICK: You don't have to go up there.

HICCUP: We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.

They exchange smiles.

STOICK: I'm proud to call you my son.

Hiccup beams, taken aback.

HICCUP: Thanks dad.

Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm. Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.

* * *

**LATER**

IN THE AIR Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude.

ASTRID: He's up!

She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other.

ASTRID: Get Snotlout out of there!

IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other.

TUFFNUT/RUFFNUT: I'm on it! I'm on it!

TUFFNUT: I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.

BRrandon dives past the dragons," FUCK IT ALL! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Brandon leaps onto the head and throws Snotlout off." Always wanted to do that. CATCH!"

The twins spot Snotlout on... off the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction.

RUFFNUT: Hey! Let me drive!

The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and attempts to glide his way towards them. As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.

TUFFNUT: I can't believe that worked.

The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast. She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.

ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the...

GOBBER: Night Fury! Get down!

IN THE AIR A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder.

She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when... She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see Toothless.

HICCUP: Did you get her?

Toothless grunts.::Yeah!::

ON THE GROUND They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid- run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the clouds.

ASTRID: (BREATHLESS) Go.

"Tad romantic for a shieldmaiden huh?"

Astrid for once does not attempt to hit Brandon.

"Don't worry, he'll be back."

Astrid turns to say thanks, but finds he has set up a entire tent to sit under." WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

* * *

**IN THE AIR**

Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher.

HICCUP: (TO TOOTHLESS) That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!

Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed. KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.

* * *

**ON THE GROUND**

The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend.

Brandon yells," Get under the tent. Its safe here." As the Vikings rush in one by one, Brandon really wishes that this godforsaken dragon would just die already, as usual his luck is bad. Tianlong is supplying the magic for the wards, so he can't go up to help. Eh, whatever," ALL YOU GUYS HUNGRY CAUSE I'M MAKING SOME FOOD!" Horribly insensitive, but what do you expect from a guy with proven mental problems?

* * *

**IN THE AIR**

Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.

HICCUP: Do you think that did it?

Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously.

:: You will die!::A daunting sight.

HICCUP: Well, she can fly.

Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar.

The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless PULL AHEAD. The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.

* * *

ON THE GROUND Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks.

TEENS: Woohoo! Yeah!

"Who wants popcorn?" Brandon says.

Everybody stomps on him without mercy.

A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched. To make themselves feel better, they continue to step on Brandon.

* * *

IN THE AIR, Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless.

HICCUP: Okay Toothless, time to disappear.

Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.

HICCUP: Come on bud!

The Red Death follows, closing in fast.:: YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!::

HICCUP: (hearing the gas) Here it comes!

BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably.:: WHERE ARE YOU!?::

::HERE BITCH!::

From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing.

Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.

* * *

ON THE GROUND The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.

Gobber says," He'll make it."

"Yes. Yes he will," Brandon also says. Standing up now. "But we have to be ready."

* * *

IN THE AIR HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings.

:: FUCK THIS:: she BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.

HICCUP: Watch out!

The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.

TOOTHLESS::: HICCUP! The fin is damaged.::

HICCUP: Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works.

He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.

HICCUP: Come on! Is that the best you can do!?

Toothless utters an insult too,::Bitchy little bitch, is your ass to big now?::, and they jackknife into a steep dive.

The Red Death pursues.:: FUCK YOU!::

Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.

Toothless:::Shit.::

HICCUP: Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.

The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes. \

HICCUP: Hold, Toothless.

The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from her throat - ignition is coming.

HICCUP: NOW!

Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.

Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within.

Brandon winces,"Not a good way to go by any accounts." Then he realizes something more important." ALL YOU BASTARDS OUT THERE GET UNDER THE TENT!" Most of the people stand there, so he uses guided explosions to guide them back in. He runs in also then collapses. He gets thanked... NOT! Again, he is stomped on again.

The Red Death glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, she sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head.

The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg. Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run.

The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.

HICCUP: No. No.

Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball.

Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.

ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.

* * *

**LATER**

A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...

STOICK: Hiccup? Hiccup!?

Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.

STOICK: Hiccup!? Son!?

Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless.

BRANDON: Did you find him?

STOICK: (GRAVE) Hiccup.

He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.

STOICK: Oh son...I did this...

Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up. Followed by flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over.

Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings. Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet.

STOICK: I'm so sorry...

Toothless looks at him for a while, rolls his head back, and unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.

STOICK: Hiccup.

He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter.

STOICK: He's alive! (TO TOOTHLESS) You brought him back alive!

The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.

STOICK: (PRIVATELY) Thank you... for saving my son.

Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.

GOBBER: Well, you know... most of him.

Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward his bottom half.

Brandon who walks in at that moment, looks, and laughs a little brokenly.

"You have worse luck than I have."

* * *

**Not one of the best chapter, I'm afraid.**  


**Now please review if you want and give you reviews please.**

**OPTIONS:**

** A. Hiccup wakes up and stays in the village.**

** B. Hiccup wakes up at night and finds Astrid.**

** C. Hiccup wakes up at night and meets Brandon, who tells him what happened.**

** Through the conversation, Hiccup decides to leave for:**

** 1 month for a holiday.**

** 2 years and travels the world.**

** D. Same events as movie.**

** E. Tells everybody he is going on a journey for**

** 1 month for a holiday.**

** 2 years and travels the world.**

**Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.**


	17. End of Arc 1:Joy to Idiots of the World

Hiccup is asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed.

Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently.:: WAKE UP ALREAdY!:: Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.

Hiccup: GROGGY) Oh, hey Toothless.

Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.:: Yay, you're awake again.::

Hiccup attempts to calm Toothless down,"Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-" Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP."That's got to hurt."

He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house.

Hiccup,"I'm in my house." Toothless leans over him. "You're in my house." Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.

HICCUP: Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!

Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.:: Yes, he does.::

Hiccup tries to stop Toothless (DISTRESSED) Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on...

Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.

His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron. Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg.

He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through.:: You alright.:: Brandon gets up from his vigil(WHY THE HELL WAS HE THERE THE WHOLE TIME?) and says,"Toothless, be the psychiatrist please."

Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain...

HICCUP: Okay...okay...

but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.

Hiccup says,"Thanks bud."

Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door. Hiccup pries it open as he did way back in the beginning( has it really been 18 chapters now?) revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door. Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed.

HICCUP: Toothless? Stay here, bud.

Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open,  
revealing... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.

SNOTLOUT: Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!

A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which:

Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size.

Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.

HICCUP: I knew it. I'm dead.

Stoick laughs.

STOICK: No, but you gave it your best shot. Brandon saved you.

He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village.

STOCIK: So? What do you think?

Hiccup just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.

A random Viking says,"Hey look! It's Hiccup!"

They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.

VIKING #2: Hiccup, how you doin' mate?

VIKING #3: It's great to see you up and about.

STOICK:(SWEETLY) Turns out all we needed was a little more of...(GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLYAT HICCUP)... this.

HICCUP:(PLAYING ALONG) You just gestured to all of me.

GOBBER: Well. Most of you.

Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.

GOBBER:(Gestures to the prosthetic leg) That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?

HICCUP: (bittersweet, coming to terms with what happened.) I might make a few tweaks.

Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils with a grumble.

ASTRID: That's for scaring me.

Rubbing his arms, Hiccup protests,"What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I..." She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and hollers follow.

Hiccup grins like an idiot," ... could get used to it." Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.

Gobber shouts, "Welcome home."

Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.

Random viking says," Night Fury, get down!"

Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin.:: Are we going to fly or what, huh?::

* * *

**Later**

Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup.

The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup nods in approval.

Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid backs her Nadder into position.

Hiccup says to Toothless,"You ready?"

Toothless replies ::YES!::

From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.

Brandon flies up beside them and says,"Hiccup, are you fine now?"

"Yep!" And Hiccup means it and more.

* * *

**NOW THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING UP TO ARC 1!**

**Arc 2 will be about:**

** A. A meeting of Viking Villages.**

** B. Brandon's old female:**

** master**

** wife**

** ex**

** bride to be**

** captor**

** C. A totally random war.**

**For my last chapter for those who have voted B. Astrid visits him in the middle of the night you shalt not be disappointed at all! I just made it so that if you choose ****A. A meeting of Viking Villages, Astrid asks him a question about that night and Hiccup forgets and Astrid gets all angry about it.**

**Also Brandon will be getting some very iffy things that will seem futuristic. Chill. It will just be from Atlantis before it went under hiding somewhere.**

**Totally BS explanation, but whatever.**

**Also I need Asian names for the new female OC coming. Pretty please with Pistachio nuts on top.**

**I don't really give a damn about flaming so PLEASE JUST GIVE ME A REVIEW A SIGN THAT PEOPLE ARE READING PLEASE!**

**Now... Have any of you found out which character I based my self on?**

**Before I forget:**

**(ROBOTIC VOICE!)**

** I DO NOT OWN ANY HTTYD COPYRIGHTS AS THIS IS A PURELY FANFICTIONAL STORY AND IF YOU HAVE NOT FIGURED THAT OUT YET YOU ARE AN IDIOT. ALSO PLEASE DO NOT SUE AS I AM POOR ENOUGH TO TAKE BURNT BREAD AS CHOCOLATE AND OVERALL NICE GUY. THANK YOU!**

**Now for the customary chant:**

**********Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****Review.****************Review.****Review.****Review.**

**************I just took up most of the page. Sorry. Its proportionate to how long I copy and paste the word review. I fell asleep holding the copy button. Sorry.**

**************THANK YOU ALL!**

**************THANK YOU ALL!**

******************************THANK YOU ALL!**


	18. Prologue: Bitter-sweet Songs

**Brandon's POV**

I have finished it. At long last, I have finished the great MASTERPIECE OF MY KIND! I AM A GENIUS! MWAHAHAHA!

I'm shall put it into one of those Salt and Pepper shakers with one side being red with the poison and one side blue with the antidote, so that I double double double double double cross my opponents mind when I give them the truth serum.

::What you doing?::

Tianlong coming in. I'm going to steer the conversation away from the... payment as much as I can. If there is one thing I pride myself in, its the ability to avoid taxes like fucking hell.

"Just experimenting with neko girl potions."

:: Sounds useless.::

"Its going to make me tons of money back in... somewhere money is made for people who need neko girl potions, anyway, which Trader Johann will leave for the World Trade Center of Atlantis which will then send me all the tools necessary to rebuild Berk."

::You're not done yet and you're ranting to yourself. You are going to become a hikkimori soon. And what is a neko girl potion?::

"No, I'm not. And yes you are right I am not done yet, so leave. I was just practicing my victory speech. Also imagine a girl, then place cat ears on top of her head and give her a cat tail. The cuteness will be overloading. So please leave, not in a mean way, but there will be explosions."

::You do realize I can and will blackmail you?::

"Good luck with that as I always blurt out the truth in the end."

The place we are in is magically enhanced empty space with cupboards. Full of things. Full of rather nasty things that would give a safety freak a seizure. Like Hiccup when he is sane and not inventing something. People are hypocrites. Tianlong thinks he can blackmail me. HA! I end up blackmailing myself. Which is awfully very sad when I think about it.

:: WILL I EVER BE ABLE TO BLACKMAIL YOU!?::

" Hopefully, never." I turn to finish pouring in a few things into the two pots then prepare a pot to ddehydrate the mixtures into powder. I never feel the blow.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tianlong flies off after giving Brandon enough amnesia to forget the whole past five minutes. After he took his... payment. Sheesh! Is blood really that hard to give up. Tianlong also erased all the notes due to Brandon accidentally knocking red and blue mixtures together. Creating a purple mixture.

Tianlong had to recalculate the whole mixture to explain away the... mix and not get in trouble for doubling his... payment. Anyway, consider it interest and forgive and forget right. The good thing is that it should work now. But it will only works once per the effect will be... different from what you expected, you fucking useless master. WHO NEVER PAYS THE SALARY!

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Ugh... What happened.

Hmm... Must have fallen asleep with all the nasty explosives. Now to look at the dilution.

Was it always purple?And one mix? Checking the notes. It looks like it has been heavily erased and reformatted. Eh, whatevers. I'll just put in some nitrogen and some helium. Just for good luck. Now to dehydrate them into powder form. Now to test if this actually works.

The dehydration is now complete. Its black and white and looks like pepper. How did it go from purple to black and white?

Who should I "ask" to test? Anyway I'll just test it out on subjects who will volunteer. Test subject A will be myself of course. And the others... will have... an option to use or not to use pepper.

Anyway, if this works all people in Japan will thank me forever. The males at least.

I'LL BE RICH! If this works, the dreams of boys will be made forever. Of course, the... test subjects will probably kill me, but it will be worth it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Hiccup's room**

**Evening**

Hiccup is working on his project for a wingsuit. Ever since the Battle of Ragnarok, which is what they are calling the fight between him and the Red Death, Hiccup has been accepted. Brandon is still his roommate, but he never sleeps in the hammock now. Toothless sleeps on the slab of rock that Brandon brought as a present for Hiccup's recovery.

Everything should be perfect. But its not. Astrid seems to be avoiding him. Fishlegs hasn't bugged him for questions. And Brandon... Brandon is just being weirder then usual.

Tonight, there is supposed to be supposed to be a huge party for his recovery. A party for him. Somehow, he can't get that around his mind. People are actually celebrating his existence.

"I can't believe its already been a month since the battle with the Red Death!"

"Whats not to believe."

Hiccup jumps out of his chair in shock. Brandon's head sticks out from under his bed.

"Uh... Why are you under my bed?"

Brandon totally forgets about keeping a secret and says,"Because I set up my lab for alchemical purposes under there."

As Hiccup only recovered a three weeks ago, his mind still gets headaches, and one is coming now.

"Why?"

"Because anywhere else would be too dangerous as there are explosives."

Hiccup is starting to get a really big headache. "AND why would it be safe here?More importantly why have I not noticed?"

"Its not. But I highly doubt the village would be happy if a foreigner started blowing stuff up. And to answer the second question, that would be because you are still recovering from the effects of the trauma on the head. Tianlong just flew out under your bed a while ago, leaving, didn't he?"

Hiccup's head aches more and more. When he thinks about it, Tianlong did fly out underneath going as fast as he can.

"Can you not have the explosives under my bed?"

"OK. I'll move the lab under Stoick's bed!" Brandon gets out fully and begins removing the runes and charms under the footlegs of the bed.

Hiccup gets another whammy as he says,"How did I not notice those?"

"You were sick."

Hiccup nods thoughtfully, until he processes the full weight of the statement before. He finally blows.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOVE THE LAB UNDER MY DAD'S BED?"

"Exactly what I meant as you didn't like the lab underneath your bed."

An argument breaks out.

* * *

**Great Hall**

**Dinnertime**

The hall is filled with Vikings and dragons celebrating the defeat of the Red Death and the recovery of the bringer of peace. The raucous Vikings eat and drink, rejoicing as the dragons do the same drinking dragon nip wine.

Currently the peace bringer is arguing with his adopted brother.

"Why do you have to move the lab to either my bed or my dad's bed?"

"To make ease of access."

Hiccup is frustrated by the straight responses.

Brandon also says," Oh right, do you want to test out a new chemical I made?"

"NO! Why do you ask after we had a long discussion about the lab?"

"Just wondering. Did you know that I made a band?"

"Stop with the random questions already will you?" Hiccup says as they near the door.

"OK!" Brandon opens the door. The party stops.

Brandon whispers,"what do we do?"

"i don't know."

Attempting to get the party going again, Syn shouts," WELCOME BACK HICCUP!"

The Vikings take the cue and the party starts up again.

Hiccup goes to sit with everybody at the group table as Brandon heads straight for the food. Right now only Fishlegs and Syn are there right now.

Syn asks," So what happened?"

Hiccup shrugs."Not much this week."

Fishlegs asks," Did Brandon do anything new this week?"

Fishlegs looks up to Brandon as he knows a lot of intellectual info.

"NO!" Hiccup shouts still remembering the fact that Brandon pressured him into using his bed's underside.

"Ok,ok." Fishlegs withdraws.

Brandon comes by and begins to eat.

"Fishlegs, do you want to check out my blueprints?"

"Yeah."

Brandon gives Fishlegs a piece of paper and sets down a container of... pepper? Brandon proceeds to rip off a chicken leg and tears into it.

Hiccup still glares at Brandon. Who wouldn't? I mean the underside of your bed that you sleep on, just got taken over for a lab, and now you go to sleep wondering if the bed will explode! Seriously...

Brandon nods and waves a hand over. A panel appears in front of Hiccup.

[I'm working on it.] Hiccup takes the glowing panel that only he can see in stride. Brandon use to be cool to hang out with, but now... now he's just the annoying cousin, kind of like a version of Snotlout.

Snaketail and Snotlout come in.

Snotlout shouts," I'm here Baby!" Announcing his presence to the table. Brandon waves his hand again.

[Don't be so loud!] This time the receiver does not take it so well.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

As nobody else can see it, it looks like Snotlout freaking out over nothing. Snaketail rolls her eyes and sits down.

Actually Brandon is a better cousin than Snotlout. But still annoying. Brandon is now moving onto the body, finishing both legs and wings.

Fishlegs having finished reading all the blueprints asks Brandon a barrage of questions.

"What do you mean? How did you calculate this? Will it really stand?"

Brandon smiles and waves his hand again.

[Calm down. Wait till I finish.]

Fishlegs only freaks out more.

"How do you do that? Is it part of your contract? Can anyone do it?"

They begin to communicate and discuss brainiacy things about math and such. Hiccup is tempted to join in, but is still angry at Brandon. He turns to speak to someone, anyone. So, he turns to Snotlout.

" So, did you name your dragon?"

"Yeah! I named him Hookfang. Cause his fangs are like hooks. Do you get it?" Snotlout calls Hookfang over and shows him. "See?!"

Hiccup is attempting to get a word in, but Snotlout brags about all his achievements in dragon riding and otherwise. Hiccup glances around for help, but Syn and Snaketail have already gotten into an obviously Girls Only Discussion. So, he sits for 15 minutes there waiting. And waiting.

The twins come and Snotlout gets up to greet them. Hiccup desperately jumps into Brandon's conversation.

"Let me in." please!"

Brandon waves[Why?]

"just-"

[Meh... I don't feel like it.] The panel even does the shrug motion.

Hiccup spots Snotlout coming back.

He whispers," I can't stand listening for another half hour till the show starts."

Brandon finishes the last piece of chicken."Fine. Fishlegs please move over."

Fishlegs excited about the new skill accidentally sends the message over to Ruffnut.

[Sure.]

Ruffnut looks at it strangely, but surprisingly doesn't mention it to her brother. She looks at Fishlegs who turns beet-red. She smiles and continues beating up her brother.

What you just expected her to walk away?

Brandon nudges him." You like her."

Fishlegs uncharacteristically shoves his face into the table which splinters. Hiccup laughs.

Brandon mutters," Ow. You vikings overreact to much."

A conversation about remodeling the entire village takes place.

Astrid comes in looking happy yet just a bit sad. She looks for Hiccup and finds him with Brandon and Fishlegs laughing a lot. For once, she doesn't want to go over there as she will leave soon. Very soon.

She doesn't know if she can do this anymore! She turns and exits. Once again, only Brandon notices. He looks around for reactions.

He thinks: Seriously? Am I the only one to notice actions out of the ordinary? Seriously?

He makes up an excuse and runs out bumping into Mildew. Holding his sheep.

"Sorry!"

"Watch out, you whippersnapper. Youngsters. Not enough respect. And with mad ideas of riding dragons! Of all things. Hel has frozen over." Mildew mutters.

* * *

**Outside**

**Night(Duh)**

Astrid sits outside looking at the stars. Suddenly, a drink is set down next to her.

"Mind if I sit?"

Astrid shakes her head no and sighs. Brandon sits next to her.

"So you ready for the concert tonight."

A nod and a sigh again.

"What happened?"

Astrid shrugs and says," Nothing."

"Not even the fact that your birth mother is actually someone else."

Astrid starts at this and glares at Brandon.

"Oh, I admit it. I have been eavesdropping. But don't worry. Nobody else knows beside you, me, and our dragons know."

Astrid glares at Brandon then turns and sighs.

"What do I do?" Astrid asks. Her first words in the whole conversation.

Brandon shrugs and looks. "I don't know. I just looked on the outside of the packages and inferred."

Astrid looks at Brandon strangely," You came to that conclusion just from the package?"

"That and the fact that you glared at me for suggesting that."

Astrid just sinks lower." I gave it away didn't I?"

"And let me guess its from the Bog Burglars?"

Astrid stares again.

"My mother used to get a lot of mail form her third battle sister. I should tell you the story sometime. But the fact remains, why are you sighing?"

Astrid huffs and stands up," AND why do you want to know!?"

"I'm speaking to the girl who likes my cousin who likes her back. I already know that these conversations have been going on for a long time. And before you ask I just found out now."

Astrid abruptly sits back down again.

"How-"

"Truth potion. I accidentally poured some into your father's drink. Before you ask, I was aiming for the drinks of the girls. It wasn't supposed to be a truth potion you know?" Brandon mutters that last part.

" And you asked why?"

"Curiosity! And don't worry, I stuffed him into the closet." SLAP! Brandon holding his cheek says, "I guess I deserved that. Now tell me whats going on?"

Astrid drinks the cup Brandon brought." Ugh what is this?"

Brandon looks insulted and says," Why, thats my favorite kind of tea. That I specially brought. It might taste bad because of the truth potion I put in." SLAP!

Brandon is on the ground." So what happened?"

Astrid tries to stop herself, but says it anyway.

* * *

**Explanation**

_My mom just sent me the mail I was waiting for so long. I can go live with her now! I should be happy, but now... now everything's just so screwed up. I should be happy now. No more Snotlout. Now more Twins. No more brothers. But now there's... there's flying, and peace, and... and(softly) Hiccup. Oh, I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to leave tomorrow. My dad already gave me the blessing to go. But... if I go, I won't see anyone again. All it will be is just the girls over there. I never was into girl stuff living with my brothers. And Stormfly... what do I do? What do I do?_

* * *

**Stairs**

Brandon looks at her calmly.

"I don't know."

SLAP!

"I JUST FUCKING POURED MY HEART OUT AND YOU SAY YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"The truth potion wore off sometime ago. The useful part is about... now. Now you won't be able to lie to yourself. When morning comes make your decision. I can help with the dragon business."

Astrid sighs and asks," What do I do?"

"Do what you feel is right. Be ready in(Checks inside his miracle bag) about an hour."

Astrid turns angrily, but is handed a new sheet of music.

"I don't think you've learned this last song, so learn it now. It will be good if you don't want to say goodbye." Brandon turns and walks in.

Astrid reads the lyrics and then looks up to ask Brandon, but Brandon has left leaving her to her thoughts.

Not a nice scenario.

* * *

**Great Hall**

**Talent Show**

Stoick is getting tipsy, but walks up to the stage.

He shouts," GOOD EVENING EVERYBODY!"

Everybody shouts back.

"NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE TALENT SHOW! THIS IS AN EVENT IN HONOR OF MY SON HICCUP WHO WILL BE THE JUDGE!"

Hiccup just finds out now and is petrified like a sheep in front of a dragon. Brandon steers Hiccup's body to the judging platform. His mind takes a while to catch up to it.

"GOBBER AND I WILL BE THE ASSISTANT JUDGES! THE PRIZE WILL BE HICCUP'S HAND IN MARRIAGE! (softly) or one favor from the Haddock family."

Hiccup's mind just about got the map right when the wind blew the map away again.

Brandon collapses on the ground writhing in pain and laughter.

Snotlout says to Tuffnut," Like anyone would want that prize."

Just as a large line of Vikings line up, Fishlegs says," Really?" Copying Brandon's voice completely.

The announcement has been out for two weeks ever since it looked like Hiccup would make it. Astrid knew this. But as she walks in she hears the prize.

Brandon is recovering from the laughter when he sees Astrid holding her hands to her cheeks and blushing furiously. He walks tipsily over.

"Blushing are we, my dear?" Brandon laughs.

Astrid slams his face into the stone pillar, cracking it slightly.

As has become the custom, "ow." is all he mutters.

Hiccup's mind after a long voyage has made it back.

First word it utters on coming back.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Talent Show**

Stoick continues and shouts," WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

He retreats to the judging platform where Hiccup still looks shellshocked.

Hiccup: How could you?

Stoick: What?

Hiccup: I mean how could you promise me as a prize.

Stoick: Its a good way for you to get a wife otherwise no point.

Hiccup: Really? Is that all you care about?

Stoick: Well, I also heard Astrid is in it.

Hiccup: What are we waiting for lets get it started.

"FIRST ACT PLEASE"

A random viking steps up.

"I will show my axe throwing skills."

Hiccup sighs. Before the act begins he gives a 0 out of 10.

"NEXT!"

Stoick says," You didn't even let him start."

Hiccup says," Really?"

Half the vikings step out of the line.

Gobber says," Well, that makes choosing faster.

The next viking says," I will demonstrate sword fighting with my partner."

Do you really need a description of what happens next?

* * *

**Few Dozen Acts Later(Zzz)**

Brandon yawns. A few dozen acts have passed since. Some acts were just girls showing off their house skills. Others were battle skills. Mostly stuff. Hiccup wasn't allowed to cancel anymore. There were a couple of drunk singers. Couple of musicians. Brandon smiles. But nothing compared to the band he made. He notices the lead singer is uncharecteristically nervous. Having one last look at the stage(the act is now a drunk man dancing.) Hiccup is sleeping, and who can blame him. He has consistently given 0's to everyone. Including Syn and Snaketail who attempted to cook, but... lets just say the judges were out communing with the toilet.

Astrid is shaking with nervousness. Chanting"its almost us." She studies the newest song.

Suddenly, a voice comes from behind her," So have you decided?"

Astrid whirls around and roundhouse punches Brandon into the pillar. His head is stuck inside. Thankfully, its hollow.

"OW!" Getting his hands around the whole he attempts to push his head out.

Astrid shouts," Oh my Thor! I'm so sorry."

Brandon stops and attempts to turn." First time anybody said sorry to me. Thanks. So back to the question."

Astrid attempts to pull him out," I've decided. I'm going to sing the song."

"Really? I'm not going to pretend that surprised me. And stop pulling me Get Fishlegs here with oil."

Astrid goes to get Fishlegs. Brandon says," Fuck. Well, I'll have to get started on the project."

Astrid rubs the oil aroud his neck and Fishlegs yanks him out.

"Thanks!"

"NEXT!"

Hiccup moans," How many more are there!?"

"This is the last one." Hiccup looks up. He recognizes the voice. Its Astrid smiling. Its amoment... that's spoiled by Brandon.

"OI! IDIOT DUO! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE!" Astrid once again punches him into the pillar.

Stoick says," I like her."

Brandon gets out much more easily this time without help. With blood flowing down his face he shouts:

" This is a one time band. The songs we will be playing is called Coming Home."

Fishlegs takes this as his cue and starts the drums.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut begin strumming as Brandon plays the piano.

As the lights dim and the ceiling clears to the open starry sky, Astrid sings.

* * *

**Coming Home**

**I wake up in the morning**  
**So far away from home**  
**Tryin' to make it through the day**  
**Many miles are between us**  
**I'm sending my love**  
**From this pay phone**

**Through the storms we wandered**  
**Many mountains we have climbed**  
**But all the bad times are behind**  
**The road is free, I'm coming home**  
**Woo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**

**Without you I am like**  
**A ship without it's sails**  
**Calling the wind to save me**  
**I'd climb the highest mountain**  
**I'd cross the seven seas**  
**Just to see your smile again**

**All the trust that we built along the years**  
**Is coming back to stay, I know**  
**Just look ahead the road is free**  
**I'm coming home**  
**Woo ooo ooo ooo**  
**I'm coming home**

**With every step I'm closer to home**  
**When I'm back you won't be alone**  
**Soon I'll see the familiar door before my eyes**  
**And you, ooo**

**Oh, through the storms we've wandered**  
**Many mountains we have climbed**  
**All the bad times are behind**  
**The road is, the road is free**  
**I'm coming home**  
**I'm coming home**

**Through the storms we've wandered**  
**Many mountains we have climbed**  
**The road is free**  
**And I'm, I'm coming home**  
**Through the storms we've wandered**  
**To look ahead, the road is free, yea, yea**

* * *

Gobber gives a 10 out of 10.

"That was beautiful." A little sniffle.

Stoick gives a 10 out of 10.

Whisper to Hiccup," She'd make a good wife."

Hiccup is silent. Then, Hiccup for the first time gives a 10 out of 10.

"That was awesome, Astrid! Bravo! Bravo!"

As they step down to congratulate them, Brandon stops them.

"Wait, we have one more song don't we Astrid?" Brandon asks kindly. But the meaning is clear. Once Astrid sings this song she will have to be gone by the dawn of tomorrow to leave for Bog Island.

Astrid hesistates and then says resolutely," Yes, we do"

Fishlegs builds up a soft beat. The twins strum soulfully.

Brandon changes his piano's sound to an organ like sound.

Astrid sings her one last song.

* * *

**Forever**

**(Intro Riff)**

**I stand alone in the darkness, the winter of my life came so fast  
Memories go back to childhood today I still recall  
Oh how happy I was then, there was no sorrow, there was no pain**  
**Walking through the green fields, sunshine's in my eyes**

**I'm still there everywhere, I'm the dust in the wind**  
**I'm the star in the Northern sky**  
**I never stayed anywhere, I'm the wind in the trees**  
**Would you wait for me forever ?**

**(Riffs)**

**I'm still there everywhere, I'm the dust in the wind**  
**I'm the star in the northern sky**  
**I never stayed anywhere, I'm the wind in the trees**  
**Would you wait for me forever?**

**Would you wait for me forever?**  
**Will you wait for me forever?**

* * *

Hiccup is amazed at the sound of Astrid's voice. He steps down to join her. But she runs off.

Hiccup is about to chase after her, when Brandon stops him." Don't. You'll make it harder for her."

Hiccup is about to slap his hand away when a blow to the back of the neck causes him to collapse."Sorry."

In his last moments of conciousness, he sees Brandon being hauled away by Stoick. Astrid's father follows them along with Gobber.

Last thought is...

_Why?_

* * *

**_THANK YOU ALL YE BASTARDS WHO HAVE REVIEWED ITS SO NICE TO KNOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE!  
BIG THANKS TO:_**

**_DEATH FURY: for brainstorming names._**

**_CJUPSHER: for helping with plots._**

**_SUNNYWINTERCLOUDS: for being there in general._**

**Coming Home and Forever are songs by Stratovarius and they are good ones that you should listen to.**

**Band members:**

**Pianist: Brandon**

**Drummer: Fishlegs**

**Guitarist: Ruffnut**

**Bassist: Tuffnut**

**Lead Singer: Astrid**

**Please review!**


	19. Parents Are Overprotective Sometimes

**Dark Room**

**Time Unknown**

Brandon wakes up.

He looks around and sees nothing, but darkness. Then a poorly disguised voice says," Why did you do it?"

Brandon yawns and says," Uncle... Is this really necessary?"

"I'M NOT YOUR UNCLE!" The voice attempts to disguise itself as it yells, but fails revealing it is Stoick.

"Seriously? Astrid dragged me down here. Its just like deja vu you know. Whats next? Bad cop, Good cop?"

Stoick chuckles darkly and says," You'll see."

Gobber comes in rolling a bunch of...(Bleep) and Astrid's Father.

Brandon is freaked out much more then that time Syn and Snaketail were there.

"I"LL TALK!"

* * *

**Hiccup's Bedroom(Lab is still there.)**

**Morning**

Hiccup is sleeping soundly. Toothless looks on worriedly.:: I should've been there! I should have protected from you from that madman.:: Toothless sobs slightly then stops.

Hiccup is starting to wake... which is hastened by the licking given by Toothless.

"Ugh! Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup sitting up straight looks around." Ugh what happened?"

Then clutches his head as an influx of memories come in.

Hiccup curls up into a ball facing away from Toothless. Toothless asks,:: Are you okay?::

Spoiling the moment, Brandon steps in and says," Eh, he should be fine. Good news Hiccup! I'm moving. To a whole nother island. Happy?"

Brandon kneels down and begins to take off the charms.

After a moment of silence, Toothless tackles Brandon. Hiccup swings his feet down and leans forward on the bed.

Hiccup stares with his hands clasped together under his chin.

"Talk." Hiccup says menacingly.

Brandon shouts," Sorry. Here's a present!" Brandon tosses a closed mirror towards Hiccup. Hiccup scrambles to catch it.

"What is it!?" Hiccup says on his back.

"A communication device for when I go to Bog Island. It was Bog Island, right?" Brandon mutters that last part.

Hiccup slaps Brandon. "MAKE SENSE ALREADY!"

"Ow. I'm going to Bog Island. I SAID THAT ALREADY!"

Hiccup groans and shouts,"BUT WHY!?"

"Obviously, after Astrid. I'd much rather not go, but you know your dad being the chief and all. I also promised Astrid I'd bring her Stormfly."

Hiccup bangs his head against a pillar." MAKE SENSE ALREADY!" He throws the mirror at the wall. It doesn't break.

"Its an explanation that you need right?"

Hiccup groans.

"I'll take that as a yes. Tianlong!"

Tianlong flies in and does the projector again showing Astrid, mystery woman, and Astrid's father.

Brandon gets out a pointer.

"You know Astrid right? Her father is Vidarr(Just found out now.) Has two younger brothers. Mother is Celestine. NOT! Turns out, her father had a fling with a bog burglar. Girl got sent over. When she was seven, father told her. She sent mail. Got a response. Just went through the mail and turns out it was a flier for becoming a bog burglar shieldswoman. Oh, this is so fricking messed up."

Brandon continues to pack."DONE!" Holding his large bag and small knapsack like the day he came, he sets out to leave.

Hiccup asks one last question(s)," Why? Why is this messed up? Why did you knock me out? WHY IS IT THAT YOU ANSWERED EVERYTHING BUT THE THINGS I WANTED TO KNOW!?"

" I knocked you out to make it easier for Astrid to leave to meet her mother. TURNS OUT IT WAS A FRICKING CAMP! ITS MESSED UP BECAUSE NOW I HAVE TO MOVE MY LAZY ASS AND MOVE AGAIN! I'm so messed up, because Gobber tortured me along with Vidarr and Stoick. I REALLY DID NOT NEED TO SEE THOSE IMAGES! JUST SO YOU KNOW! You are a fricking asshole you know that! YOU HAVE A FRICKING HAREM ALREADY!"

Brandon breathes in and out." AHH! Ok. The mirror that is not broken will be able to make calls to me. I'm going after Astrid and attempt to convince her to come back. If not help her find her mother. Its messed up, because Astrid doesn't even know who her real mother is. AND I have to help her find her. Vidarr is keeping mum or he just really forgot. And I am effectively banished till the Thing(Whatever that is.) Well, Keep in touch. CIAOSSU!"

Brandon was steadily shuffling towards the door and slams it.

Hiccup says," But..."

Brandon opens the door and shouts," Tianlong, I'm paying right now. Then we have to do one more thing before we go. Actually two things. Wait for me at the docks will you?"

Tianlong sucks Brandon's blood as he goes out. Brandon also shouts," OH! AND WATCH OUT IN ABOUT... A WEEKS TIME FOR SOME FREAKY CHANGES OKAY! GOOD! CHEERIO! AGAIN!"

Brandon goes off to Gothi's for a map. Then off to find Stormfly.

Hiccup stands there clutching the mirror.

Toothless walks up beside him:: What just happened?::

"IDK"

* * *

**Trader Johann's Ship**

**Dawn**

The morning after the talent show, Astrid wakes up on Trader Johann's ship. SHe hugs herself sniffling a little.

She mutters," Why did I do that again? I want to meet my real mom. I threw everything away."

After a while of self pity, she changes and walks out to thank Trader Johann.

As she walks to his cabin, she hears a fight. " ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"BUT I NEVER MET HER BEFORE!"

Astrid ponders outside. It was very sudden how she got on.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Astrid runs down to the docks. Until she realizes a huge problem has occurred. She forgot how she was going to even get there._

_Even worse, she forgot to tell Brandon that it wasn't until tomorrow morning that the boat would come and pick her up. A huge sweat drop occurs on her head._

_It would be really awkward if she were to come back now. She did leave dramatically._

_She looks around and spots Trader Johann coming in. She runs there and shouts," WHERE ARE YOU GOING NEXT!?"_

_Trader Johann is startled and accidentally lets slip a asian sounding accent," WHO THERE!"_

_"ASTRID!"_

_And thats how she got a ride._

* * *

**Back To Present Time**

Astrid stands out there pondering, when the door slams open and Kevena walks out. Her brown hair a mess.

Trader Johann stands at the doorway, and shouts," COME BACK HERE, YOUNG LADY!", but to late Kevena walks into the room Astrid was sleeping in.

Astrid looks behind Johann and notices stars and knives like the ones Brandon uses. Kunai and Shuriken, they were?

Johann catches her looking and shuts the case. "What do you want?" Johann says, very out of character, in a menacing way.

Astrid for the second time in two days, feels uncomfortable and says," Uhh, I just wanted to say thank you!" Astrid also turns around and also runs into the bedroom along with Kevena.

Johann looks back and moans," WHY IS PARENTING SO HARD!?"

As he walks in, a boy on a long dragon goes flying past," WHERE THE HELL IS BOG ISLAND!?"

* * *

**Ship's Bedrrom**

Astrid locks the door behind her slightly and sighs. Trader Johann having a split peronality was unexpected to say the least.

"So my dad yelled at you too?"

Astrid says," Not exactly", Looks up and sees Kevena stroking a feathered dragon.

Kevena watches her for a reaction, but gets none.

"So..."

Astrid walks over to sits down, but is stopped by a growl."So... what?"

"I thought Vikings hated dragons." Kevena prompts.

"We don't. At least Berk doesn't." Astrid replies and stubbornly sits down a feather strikes her neck. She pulls it out and looks at it," What is-" Astrid's entire body stiffens up. And falls backwards thankfully on the bed. Like that ever happens for Brandon. Sheesh.

Kevena hits the dragon," QUILLS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Astrid tries to speak, but her tongue flops out. Kevena searches for another feather, finds it, and stabs Astrid with it. Astrid shoots straight up and backs away.

"What kind of dragon is it?"

Kevena sighs and says," My contracted dragon, a Feathersharp, named Quill. His feathers contain a paralyzing toxin. But of course you don't know what a contract is."

Astrid walks over cautiously and says," I do."

Kevena looks up."You do?"

"Yeah. Berk just recently began to convert to contracting dragons. I have a Nadder named Stormfly. But I left her on Berk."

Kevena comes in intrigued and asks more questions. Astrid unaccustomed to having a girl to talk comfortably with cautiously accepts. By mid-day, they are chatting comfortably about boys and past loves. Basically girl stuff. For the first time in forever, Astrid is actually acting like a feminine girl.

* * *

**In The Sky**

**Afternoon**

:: We've been circling for hours now!:: Tianlong groans as he flies past Johann's ship for the umpteenth time.

"I KNOW!" Brandon is still reading the map. Brandon looks down for the first time and notices the ship."OH! Fly down! We can get directions. MAYBE even hitch a ride."

Johann is yelling in japanese which Brandon recognizes as he lived in Japan for a while. He reminisces learning the ninja arts, bushido, and playing with his classmate, what was her name again? Weird. Now that he thinks of it, he can't remember anything of his past 11 years studying arts from across the world. This is getting freaky. Ignore what you don't understand is what Brandon tells himself.

Johann sighs as he sets the food outside and turns around to face Brandon." I see you found your dragon again." he mutters cryptically.

"What?" Brandon asks.

"Never mind. What do you want?" He says more ambiguously.

"I would like to hitch a ride to Bog Island. I have new potions to sell."

"You bunk with me. A girl already bunked with my daughter and you would never have slept with her... till you're married." Johann mutters that last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It should be a two day trip from now on."

Tianlong shrinks in size and rides on Brandon's shoulder into the room. Brandon glances around and sees weapons of Japanese origin. Johann quickly puts them away. Brandon is more suspicious now.

"So whats the story?"

"What story?" Johann asks with a faint undercurrent of menace.

"Why would a Japanese man be in these parts?"

"And why should you care?"

"Curiousity! Also who is Kevena's mother?"

Johann turns and looks at Brandon for any hint of lust. He finds none.

After a while, he laughs. "You really don't remember anything from the past 11 years do you? Even surrounded by weapons that you practiced with?"

Brandon is much more intrigued now."I lived here?"

"Along with your mother."

Smoke comes pouring out of a cupboard. Brandon says," Your cupboard is on fire."

Johann stands up and opens it and says," Kemuri! Don't smoke up the cabin. I sleep in it you know!"

Brandon asks," Why can't I remember?"

Johann says," That is something you shouldn't know."

"And I suppose the other questions will also remain unanswered?"

"Yes. That is what my sister in law wanted, your mother."

Brandon raises an eyebrow."Really?"

"Really." Johann then asks Brandon to stay inside the cabin the whole trip. AND not make any labs.

Ugh, FINE!

* * *

**Unmotivated right now. So unmotivated. Nobody reviews anymore. I just want one review is that too much to ask?**

**Dragon Contracts as of now:**

**Johann:Kemuri**

**Kevena:Quill**

**Hiccup:Toothless**

**Astrid:Stormfly**

**Snotlout:Hookfang**

**Fishlegs:Meatlug**

**Twins:Barf/Belch**

**Brandon:Tianlong**

**Syn:?**

**Snaketail:?**

**I need names for the last two. Also reviews greatly appreciated. Brandon will be on stakeout for about... 2-5 months at Bog Island. Then begins to head back to Berk for the annual Thing.**


	20. Arrivals On Bog Island

**Intro**

**Bog Island**

After two days of sailing, the ship finally makes it in. As the Bog Burglars are infamous for torturing and enslaving men, Brandon leaves early in the middle of night. He thanks Johann for giving him a ride and departs.

Astrid wakes up early the next morning and joins the welcoming shieldmaiden ceremony.

Johann sets off to the next island. When he gets there he finds Kevena missing.

Hiccup and the crew back on Berk start to get sick. Brandon is "exiled" on Bog Island. He also gets mail from numerous places, so he starts to forget a lot of things such as actually paying attention to Astrid.

A description of Bog Island would be a land where the outer rim is sandy and as you go in you get more marshes, swamps, bogs, trees, and nasty dangerous things like snakes and women.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

**February**

**Week 1**

**Monday**

**Bog Island**

WHOOHOO! BOG ISLAND! NEW PLANTS! NEW FOODS! HOT GIRLS! PLENTY OF BUSINESS OPPURTUNITIES!

As I look around at the surroundings which is mostly in Bog, I groan. Whoop-dee-doop-dee-doo.

Tianlong hovers in chibi-form in back of me. He is still holding onto my belongings.:: When are we going to move?::

"We already did, you know! WE MOVED FROM FRICKING NOWHERE TO BERK AND NOW TO A MUDDY SWAMPY BOG! LIKE YOU'VE BEEN ASKING SINCE MIDNIGHT!"

Tianlong sighs and says:: Why don't you just make a hole.::

I stop and think about this." Thanks Tianlong! Now where to make it." As I wander aimlessly, I get near the Bog Burglar's Village. How I did not notice that I will never ever know.

DON'T JUDGE ME!

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Bog Village**

**Morning**

Astrid walks through the neighborhood fearfully. Even though all the Bog Burglars have been friendly enough to actually help her get to the life long camp registration, she can't help, but feel nervous.

It sure doesn't help at the loud music, colorful booths, and all the things that only a true "Bog Burglar can do". Even though she is very skill, for the first time in her life, to be in the very village full of women she admired.

She tells herself to snap out of it. As she walks, tall and proud, a hand pulls her into the shadow at first she struggles, until a voice hisses," SHH! Its me."

It is Kevena or as Astrid now knows her Kanae. "Kanae!" Astrid says in surprise. Suddenly, Astrid bear hugs her, "Oh! I was so lonely! But aren't you not supposed to be here."

Kanae shrugs it off," Dad won't mind!"

* * *

On a trade boat, far away, a father is currently destroying his ship, searching for his daughter.

Its all G!

* * *

"Anyway, I'm going to find out who my mom is! Why don't you come with me, Astrid!" Kanae says excitedly patting her pink bag at her side.

Astrid says sure, as she struggles to remember where she saw the bag before.

As they walk out the alley, a bunch of women in helmets holding nasty sharp implements rush past them.

Kanae stops Astrid from falling down." Wonder where they're going." Astrid says, thanking Kevena.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

WHAT THE HELL!?

Sure its a fricking Girls Only Tribe, but does it really give them the right to attempt to kill me.

Stepping back a little. I trip over wire, big bell ring, Tianlong fly away. Lots of Women come kill me now.

I was just looking for a GOOD PLACE TO DIG A HOLE!

"DIE!"

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

"WE'LL CUT YOUR ******"

"STAY STILL!"

"I'D RATHER LIVE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

After I climbed onto a sturdier platform, when the women began jumping in. I ran through the streets. As the sentries climbed out again, they spread the word.

I really am scared of women. Have been ever since I was 6 years old, because... shoving it back of the mind.

I climbed on roofs slipped through alleys and generally just did awesome parkour. I pray I survive.

* * *

As Astrid and Kanae walk towards the Town Hall of this Village a Boy in a tattered and muddy attire runs past them. After which, the earlier mob of women come following. Th boy glances back and recognizes one of them.

Kanae says,"Thats strange."

Astrid could have sworn she recognized the boy,"Yes it was."

No sooner then she had said those words then the boy came back." HEY ASTRID!"

Astrid punches the boy. The boy catches her fist." Seriously? Thats how you say Hi back."

Astrid stops struggling recognizing Brandon. Astrid proceeds to list all of the words to begin questions. "Who-What-How-"

Brandon hands Astrid a bag and her axe. "You forgot your stuff, so I packed them for you. You have a small chest you know!" Brandon is answered with a right hook from both sides.

Kanae shouts angrily," I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT DON'T YOU MAKE FUN OF MY FRIEND'S BUST," glances over at Astrid's breasts," NO MATTER HOW SMALL THEY ARE!"

Brandon sits up cross legged and looks closely at Kanae with her hair down," Hey Kevena." Looking closer, he remembers her vaguely from the missing twelve years of his life,"Wait, Do I know-" Brandon suddenly clutches his head as a migraine shoots through and then... he stands up and bows apologizing.

As Kanae slaps him once more, the Bog women capture and restrain him, but he does not resist. They still knock him out.

Astrid asks," what was that?" She has never seen Brandon so servile. No matter how much he was beaten, he disrespected authority if he felt like it. She respected him a little for that.

Kanae says," I don't know." Detecting a hint of fear in her voice Astrid asks," What is it?"

"I don't know."

"But-"  
I DON'T KNOW!" KAnae shouts tearing at her hair. Astrid restrains her hands saying, "ITS OK! You don't know... You don't know..." Kanae shakes her head fearfully,"Yes... Yes... I don't know... I don't know..." Kanae looks back one last time before they enter in to register,"I don't know."

* * *

**Berk**

Hiccup is having problems that week. Which is an understatement.

SERIOUSLY! First Mildew almost gets the dragons banished. Then Gobber causes chaos for three days finding a job as he is forced to think about how to get past the winter storm coming in. AND then he befriends a new species of dragons only to find out that the mom is a Typhoomerang.

AND RIGHT NOW THE DRAGONS ARE BANISHED AND ALVIN THE FRICKING OUTCAST CHIEF IS ATTACKING! ON A FRIDAY!

The worst part is that the dragons are gone and he is stuck on Berk. The dragons were banished because of shoe-theft and weapons destruction. Which sucks a lot.

Syn and Snaketail just found out that Mildew framed the Zippleback and Toothless for both events. Searching for hours on the beach left them all tired, but as luck would have it, FRICKING ALVIN COMES THAT DAY!

He intercepted the villagers as they evacuated and only he and Fishlegs are free. Snotlout attempted to attack, but chickened out.

He really does not want to do this, but he now attempts to call Brandon.

After several beeping sounds, a voice comes on," Hello this is Brandon's Mirphone. He is not available right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

A loud roar sounds alerting the Outcasts to his position above them. As the outcasts climb up as fast as they can, he leaves running and hobbling.

As he runs past the village, the mirphone beeps again." Hey, Hiccup!"

**Hic**

**cup** glares at the Mirphone. It shows Brandon reclining on a comfy looking chair and Tianlong eating fish. In a very posh room.

"I thought you were on Bog Island!"

"I am. I got arrested!" Brandon smiles happily.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah... Dropping off Astrid's items and commenting on her bust size wasn't a good idea. Turn right."

Hiccup turns right into the alleyway. The Outcasts run past.

"YOU WHAT!?" Hiccup shouts.

"Run again," Brandon sings as the Outcasts turn around. "Go to your house and go under your bed."

"What?" Hiccup says angrily.

"You'll get to punch me."

"Deal."

And so Hiccup runs towards his house to find out exactly what the hell is going on on Bog Island.

Also the author would like to include that he is feeling very unmotivated in writing this story due to lack of reviews.

* * *

**So(Scratches head.) I've decided to maybe take a break on this until someone reviews again.**

**I have never felt so unmotivated before. (Sighs)**

**I hope you enjoy this while you can.**

**I am writing a new fanfiction(hopefully with Emma's Iveli's permisssion) based on Ponies One Half. With my OC Brandon of course.**

**Seriously, is nobody going to even attempt to guess my real name!?**

**I am also thinking of writing a superhero AU involving characters from: ROTG/HTTYD/FROZEN/BRAVE/ETC.**

**Thoughts please... or just PM**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(Seiza Bow)**


End file.
